It's Raining in Winhill
by GrayFox474
Summary: Zell leaves garden after a broken heart. Quistis feels it's her duty to find and bring him back. Can she convince him to return? COMPLETE As Rain falls, our story comes to a close.
1. Prelude

Zell smiled softly watching his friends. Since Ultimecia's defeat, the group of friends had only grown closer.  
  
There was Selphie and Irvine kissing as they sat near the water entwined in each other's arms. Quistis was sunbathing as she held a conversation with Rinoa, who was clinging to Squall. (Ah, yes, the beaches of Balamb.) Zell thought.  
  
Balamb Garden was having a party at the beach. The whole garden was there. Zell stood watching his friends as the wind tasseled his hair. Students wandered all along the beach, swimming, socializing and staring…at Quistis. Quistis had started to get a crowd until Squall told them to back off. Zell laughed. He was still in his clothes, his swimsuit was underneath them.   
  
He was walking around the plains, his new habit. He had started walking all the time, it was the perfect way for him to think. He walked slowly, watching what everyone was doing.  
  
"Zell!" Zell turned around and saw Selphie calling to him. She signaled for him to go over there.   
  
"Come on Zell! We're going swimming!" Selphie yelled. Irvine was silently sneaking up on Selphie. Irvine snatched her up in his arms and ran towards the ocean.  
  
"Irvy, don't! Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed as he threw her into the water, he was laughing hysterically at the water's edge. Selphie had an "angry" look on her face.  
  
Squall pushed Irvine hard, sending him flying into the water besides Selphie. They kissed happily.   
  
Zell had started to walk back towards the group, sighing as he smiled. As he walked, he took off his clothes.  
  
Then Rinoa tried to push Squall into the water but Squall grabbed her and threw her in.  
  
Squall laughed. "I win!" He said. Quistis then shoved Squall into the water.   
  
"No, I wi…whoa!" Quistis yelled as Zell tossed her in the water.  
  
"I win!" Zell beamed. He then proceeded to do a back flip.  
  
Everyone looked at him menacingly. He shrugged happily. Then he jumped in, splashing everyone.  
  
"Water war! Everyone vs. Zell!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"What, no fair!" Zell said.  
  
Everyone started splashing Zell and he tried to get everyone. Rinoa splashed Zell in the eyes. He growled at her.  
  
"Squall, protect me!" Rinoa begged and ran behind Squall.  
  
"Get out of my way, Sir Leonhart." Zell mocked.  
  
"You mocketh the way I speak, Sir Dincht?" Squall said, mimicking Odin's speech.  
  
"I have no qualms with you, only the girl." Zell spoke fluently in a tone of power.  
  
Squall shrugged indifferently. "Okay, you can have her." Squall complied and stepped aside.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa said and playfully hit him.  
  
"Ow." Squall laughed. He stepped back in front of Rinoa.   
  
"Hey Guys, Cid wants us to go back to garden." Irvine said casually.  
  
"S'co." Zell said.   
  
They dried off and put on their clothes. They walked back to garden, laughing.  
  
A/N: Sorry about it being so short. This is more of a prelude. Promise to have the next chapter up in 2 days, no matter what. Even if I have to sheik my homework. Since there's not much to review on, tell me what you think of Quells (Quistis/Zell) That's what this story is about. Hopefully, this story will give you some insight on Zell's perspective on living, his love life, his friends and himself. Thanks, remember to review. 


	2. Beaches of Balamb

Zell strolled down the hallway of Balamb Garden. He had just checked the clock in his dorm. It was 5:47 p.m.   
  
"Irvine Kinneas, please report to the commander's quarters." the intercom blared.  
  
Zell saw Selphie kiss Irvine goodbye and she started to walk towards Zell.  
  
She linked her arm through Zell's and bit her bottom lip. "Hey Zelly." Selphie smiled.  
  
"Hey Selph." Zell responded.   
  
"Zell!" Rinoa called. He turned around and saw her running towards him. She also linked arms with him. "I'm so bored." she said, somewhat exhausted.  
  
"Zell." It was Quistis.   
  
"Sorry Quisty, I don't have another arm. They beat you to it." Zell said grinning.  
  
"Dang it." Quistis frowned.   
  
Lately, Zell hadn't been getting any jobs and Squall was working and Irvine was helping Squall. So, the girls always hung out with Zell. He cherished his relationship with each girl.  
  
"So, whatcha wanna do?" Zell asked. "Train?"  
  
"NO!" All three said in unison.   
  
"Fine, I get the picture." Zell laughed.  
  
"Let's watch Galbadian Girl." Rinoa suggested.   
  
"Whoa, not AGAIN! NO WAY!" Zell said amazed how girls could be so in love with a movie.   
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe we're watching this again. Stupid chick flick." Zell grumbled as the tape was put in the VCR in his dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
By the end of the movie, all three of the girls were crying. Zell rolled his eyes.  
  
Rinoa grabbed his sleeve and cried into it.   
  
"Not the shirt!" Zell complained.  
  
It took a few minutes for him to console all three of the girls.  
  
"So whatcha wanna do?" Zell questioned.   
  
"Let's play a game." Selphie said still sniffling.  
  
"Truth or Dare." Rinoa suggested.  
  
"No." Zell replied quickly.  
  
"Come on Zell, just tell us who you like." Quistis commanded. He shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Fine then, let's play…twister!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"No, you guys always cheat!" Zell accused.  
  
"Please Zell." Rinoa pleaded.   
  
"Oh, fine." Zell consented.  
  
Selphie went into Zell's closet and pulled out twister. She set it out on the floor.   
  
"I'm caller." Quistis said. The other three nodded their assent.  
  
"Left hand, blue." Quistis called. Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa complied.  
  
Five hands and 7 feet later, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie were completely entangled. Zell had to figure out how to get Selphie under him without falling.   
  
Suddenly, Rinoa started to push against Zell.  
  
"Hey cheater, cheater!" Zell yelled. He lost his balance and he fell. Rinoa giggled.  
  
"Yeah!" Selphie cheered. "We got Zell out."  
  
"Oh, Zell, I'm sorry. Come here." Rinoa said sincerely.  
  
Zell walked towards her.  
  
"Time out." Rinoa said and motioned for Zell to hug her.  
  
Zell wrapped his arms around her and leaned in close to her ear.  
  
"Rinoa." Zell started.  
  
"Yeah Zell?' Rinoa asked.  
  
"Time in." Zell said grinning and pushed her down.  
  
"What? No fair." Rinoa complained.  
  
"I win!" Selphie smiled.  
  
Rinoa fake-pouted.   
  
"You're so cute when you do that."  
  
Zell turned around and saw that Squall and Irvine were standing the doorway.  
  
"Squally!" Rinoa ran over to Squall and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Irvy!" Selphie squealed and launched herself at her tall cowboy.  
  
"Just coming to pick up our girls, thanks for watching them Zell." Irvine smirked as he spoke.  
  
Zell laughed. "Sure thing." he replied.  
  
As Squall, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa started to leave, Rinoa turned around.  
  
"Coming Quistis?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." Quistis said. "Go on ahead."  
  
Rinoa quickly caught up to Irvine, Selphie and Squall.  
  
"Hey Zell, thanks." Quistis smiled pleasantly.  
  
She then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Zell asked.  
  
"For putting up with all of our crap." Quistis smiled. "Goodbye Zell." She waved as she left his room.  
  
He was left with his thoughts and memories. That was all he had anymore. Sad memories and depressing thoughts. His friends had left him again, he knew they were just dropping Quistis off at her dorm but still, it was time the five of them had alone and left him out of, even if they were just dropping Quistis off and then going their separate ways.  
  
"Oh well." Zell said to himself.  
  
He checked the clock. It was 10:24.  
  
He figured by now they had all made it to their rooms. He slowly opened his door making sure not to make a sound.  
  
He walked around the garden, it was unusual seeing it so tranquil. He walked towards the entrance/exit of Garden and quietly exited. He loved the plains at night, as well as the courtyard and training center of Balamb garden. He walked slowly through the serene beauty of the plains, a breeze floating around him.   
  
He looked back at the Garden, there was Rinoa and Squall standing on Squall's dorm balcony. They gently kissed, his lips just brushing hers. His arm was around her, holding her as close as possible.  
  
Zell frowned. He'd never known love, or the heat of passion or all the other rewards that come with love. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He'd gotten so used to being shunned and being lonely, it didn't matter to him anymore. He just accepted the fact that he'd always be alone.   
  
Love taunted him, it mocked him and everything he said. He hated Love. He wasn't sure but maybe, just maybe he loved depression. That's why he was so determined to be alone.   
  
All Zell knew for sure, was that he needed this time so he could be by himself and just think. About everything. His friends, his family, his life and his "love" life. This was the time Zell released his emotions that he couldn't show in front of his friends for fear of them not accepting him. He knew it was foolish but he didn't care. His anger, his loneliness, his depression, his fear, all of the things he couldn't and wouldn't show his friends.   
  
That's what he did when he went on walks, think. That's why it became a habit.  
  
Zell felt a shiver run down his back.  
  
"Time to go in." Zell whispered to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell flopped onto his bed. Going through all those different thoughts and emotions drained him physically as well as emotionally.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell opened his eyes slowly and stretched. He stood up, a deep frown creased on his face.  
  
"I need a shower." He mumbled to himself.  
  
He went into the bathroom and undressed. He turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. His arms were folded across his chest, indicating he was getting impatient.   
  
When the water was hot, he hopped into the shower.  
  
The water felt great, it swept over his body, washing away the previous night's emotions, turning him back into the hot-tempered, emotional guy his friends knew.  
  
He shut off the consoling water, his only real friend. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He put on his clothes and sighed.  
  
He put on his effervescent smile, it still fooled his friends. It hid the suffering that had shattered his heart.   
  
He opened the door his dorm to go find his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
He was so bored, everyone was gone. Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa had gone shopping in Esthar. Squall was working as usual. Quistis was teaching a class.   
  
Well, maybe he'd go check on Quistis. It was an all-day class too. From half-an-hour ago until 6:00 that night. (Maybe I'll stay with her all day, I've got nothing better to do.) Zell thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
The door to Quistis' classroom was open. Zell stood in the doorway, listening to Quistis teach her students about the draw system, and invisible draw points.   
  
"Excuse me, Instructor Trepe." A student raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Quistis asked.  
  
"We've got a visitor." The girl responded.  
  
Quistis looked towards the door and smirked. Zell grinned back at her, flashing his trademark canines.  
  
"Mr. Dincht, Can I help you?" Quistis said sarcastically.  
  
"Not really, I just came to hang out in your class." Zell remarked. Quistis pointed to an open seat, laughing quietly as she shook her head.  
  
After 30 minutes of listening to Quistis, Zell had zoned out the world around him. He was sitting, perfectly balanced on the back two legs of his chair. He stared blankly out the window.  
  
The student next to Zell leaned over. "Hey…Hey! How do you do that?" The kid whispered to Zell.   
  
Zell woke up from his trance and looked at the kid. "Do wh…Whoa!" Zell fell backwards out of his chair, smacking the floor. Zell felt like an idiot.  
  
"Zell! Are you okay?" Quistis rushed over and asked concernedly.   
  
"Yeah." Zell said, his face flushing.   
  
Quistis couldn't help but laugh. She tried to contain it but she couldn't. The whole class was laughing.   
  
Zell sat up and rubbed the back of your head. "Aren't you going to help me up?" Zell asked.  
  
"No, I know what you're planning." Quistis said, "You'd pull me down there." Quistis started laughing again.   
  
Zell stood up and grabbed his chair. He sat back down. Quistis returned to the front of the classroom.  
  
After another hour and a half of talking, Quistis was just as tired as the students.   
  
"Okay, okay. That's enough talking for now. Meet me on the beach in half an hour, and class, don't forget your swimsuits." Quistis said smiling.  
  
The class was ecstatic. They thanked Quistis and told her she was the best instructor in garden, etc. The class talked happily as they filed out of the classroom.  
  
Quistis sighed as she watched the students leave. She turned towards Zell, who was still sitting in his chair.  
  
"Hey Teach, do I get a private lesson?" Zell mocked Quistis jokingly. Zell stood up and walked towards Quistis.  
  
"So, Zell, what do you want to talk to me about?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I didn't want to talk to you about anything." Zell responded.  
  
"Then why'd you come to my class?" Quistis asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"I just wanted to hang out with you. Everyone's gone so I thought I'd come help you out, if you needed anything." Zell said slightly embarrassed.  
  
Quistis smiled amusedly at Zell. Zell responded with a broad grin.  
  
They started walking towards the entrance of Balamb garden.   
  
"Quist, where are you going?" Zell asked.  
  
"To the beach." Quistis remarked.  
  
"Aren't you going to go get your swimsuit?" Zell questioned. Quistis shook her nonchalantly.   
  
"Come on, Quisty, it'll be fun. Please." Zell pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Quistis said plainly.  
  
She walked back into the garden, Zell still faithfully following.   
  
They neared her dorm and she unlocked it and entered.   
  
She opened her clothes drawer and pulled out her swimsuit.  
  
She walked to her bathroom and as she turned to close the door Zell was in the door frame.  
  
"Zell, you can't follow me in here." Quistis commented.  
  
Zell's face became completely red. "Sorry." Zell mumbled.  
  
Quistis closed the door and started to change.   
  
"Hey Quist, I'm gonna go change." Zell called through the door.  
  
"Okay." Quistis called back.  
  
Quistis laid her swimsuit out across the countertop in her bathroom. She slowly undressed, her entire body was stiff after hours of speaking.   
  
She stared into the mirror, looking at her own body.   
  
(I'm an attractive woman, what's kept me from having a man for so long.)  
  
Sighing, she slowly slipped on her bikini. She opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Oh!" Quistis cried, she had ran right into Zell. Zell just smiled.  
  
"You got dressed quickly." Quistis commented. Zell shrugged.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Quistis nodded.  
  
They walked towards the entrance and saw the class waiting for them.  
  
Quistis walked in front of the talking mass. It all of a sudden got very quiet.  
  
Zell's chest had caught the attention of all the girls in the class. Their eyes were glued to his upper torso. Zell didn't notice, he was watching Quistis speak, she had a way of swinging her body as she spoke, he was intrigued.   
  
The guys in the class were starting to drool as they watched Quistis. Their imaginations were running wild.   
  
"Class!" The class snapped back to attention. "Have fun." Quistis said.   
  
Some of the class jumped into the water, while others laid out beach towels, and still others learned why the Trepies were the Trepies.   
  
As the class dispersed, Quistis noticed Zell staring at her.   
  
"You look good Quistis." Zell said nonchalantly still admiring her beautiful form. Quistis' face flushed a deep vermilion, she looked to the sand at her feet.  
  
Noticing that he had made Quistis uncomfortable, Zell quickly averted his eyes.  
  
After recovering from her embarrassment, Quistis looked up and saw that Zell had laid out two towels right next to each other. He looked as if he was starting to fall asleep, lying on his towel.   
  
Quistis sat down on the other towel. She looked out among her class, seeing all the girls and boys playing games, hugging, kissing and all the other joys of love. Quistis sighed tiredly.   
  
"What's wrong?" Zell asked, not even opening his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Quistis replied.  
  
"Okay." Zell said indifferently.  
  
(If she doesn't want to talk about it, that's her choice.) "Zell." (That's what I thought.)  
  
"Yeah, Quistis." Zell said.  
  
"Do you ever get…" Quistis stopped herself. "No…never mind. It's not important."  
  
"Quistis, please tell me." Zell said still lying there.  
  
"No, forget it." Quistis shrugged it off.  
  
Zell opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. He stared at Quistis, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Quistis, we've been friends for a long time, now are you still not close enough to me to tell me what's wrong?" Zell said, sounding hurt.  
  
"You pull that line on me every time." Quistis said laughing. Zell laid back down, shut his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Hey, it still works, doesn't it?" Zell said beaming. Quistis hit him on his chest.  
  
"That is so not fair. I can't keep any secrets from you." Quistis complained.  
  
"Go on." Zell said.  
  
"I was just wondering, if you every got…lonely. You know, tired of being alone." Quistis whispered.  
  
Zell laughed. "Me, the Zellmeister, lonely. No way. Never." Zell said smiling.   
  
"Really, I've been lonely lately, scared and alone. Zell, it's so scary, I wake up in the middle of night and there's tears in my eyes. I'm drenched in sweat, yet I'm shivering." Quistis said, pouring her heart out to Zell. "I'd tell Rinoa or Selphie this, except their already in love, they'd have no idea how I feel. Only you know how I feel."  
  
(Man, that's pretty heavy stuff. She knows exactly how I feel, on the topic of loneliness that is.) Zell thought.  
  
"Zell, do you ever feel that way?" Quistis asked. She had noticed Zell's smile had left his face and in it's place was a scowl.  
  
"Quistis…" Zell started, his voice low and dejected.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel, sometimes at night I get really…"   
  
"QUISTIS!!!!" Zell was interrupted.  
  
Quistis turned around to see Rinoa yelling at her and Selphie and Irvine playfully kissing..   
  
"Come here, Selphie and I bought you a dress!" Rinoa yelled.   
  
Quistis turned to look at Zell, as if asking for permission to go.  
  
"Go on, go see what it is. You don't need my permission." Zell said his effervescent mask returning to his face.   
  
Quistis grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.   
  
To Zell her hand was so soft and velvety, so smooth and feminine. It was cold and refreshing like a bottle of water after a long training session.   
  
"Thanks Zell." Quistis whispered, grinning at him. Then just as quickly let his hand go. Quistis jumped up and ran over to Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine.  
  
Zell sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seifer, Fujin and Raijin.   
  
(Squall graciously allowed Seifer, Fujin and Raijin back into garden. Yet, he doesn't give a flying SHIT about his "best friend".) Zell thought furiously. However, he still managed to maintain the grin on his face.   
  
Zell could overhear the 3 girl's conversation.   
  
"Thank you guys so much, I love it." Quistis said joyously and hugged Rinoa and Selphie.  
  
Irvine opened his arms wide waiting for his hug. Quistis put her hand on her hip and cocked her eyebrow at Irvine.   
  
"I am appalled Quistis, you think I want a hug just because you're in your swimsuit." Irvine joked.   
  
Quistis smiled and gave Irvine a hug. Irvine grabbed her tightly, twirled her around and then set her back down. At this point, all four of them were laughing.  
  
"We're gonna change into our swimsuits and we'll be right back." Selphie commented.  
  
"I'll be waiting here." Quistis replied.  
  
Quistis watched them walk towards Balamb Garden and then turned to go back to Zell. Only he wasn't there, his towel was gone and she could see footprints in the sand leading back to garden.  
  
(Oh no, he's gone. Him and I need to have a long talk. I bet he always feels left out. He is kind of the odd man out. Zell…)  
  
* * *  
  
Zell sighed, another deep frown plastered on his face. He slowly undressed, pulled back the covers and got in bed. He felt so worn out, it was nearing midnight.   
  
Then Zell heard a knock at the door, Zell was fuming inside. The day's events still bothered him and he was both physically and emotionally drained.   
  
"Come in." Zell said. 


	3. Heart to Heart

The door slowly opened and from the bed Zell could see, in the doorframe, stood Quistis, clad in her nightgown.  
  
Zell's anger slipped a notch. Quistis smiled at Zell and Zell returned the smile.  
  
"Can I come in?" Quistis asked quietly. Zell nodded.  
  
"How are you?" Quistis asked trying to make small talk.  
  
"Just a little.ah.tired." Zell said, faking a yawn as he spoke. Quistis nodded.  
  
"Me too." Quistis said. Quistis shut the door behind her. The window was open letting a cool breeze of ocean air filter into the room. Quistis walked towards the bed. Zell laid there silent and eyes closed.  
  
"Is it alright if I get in?" Quistis asked quietly. Zell didn't even look at Quistis. He stayed in the same position and his eyes were still closed.  
  
"Sure, I hope you know I'm only in my boxers." Zell commented. Quistis pulled back the covers and got into the bed. She shivered as the cold covers brushed her bare skin. She scooted over to Zell and put her body against his, soaking up his body heat. She softly put her arm on his chest. Zell shuttered.  
  
"What's wrong Zell?" Quistis asked, hoping he wasn't uncomfortable about them being so close together.  
  
"Your hands are freezing." Zell said dramatically. Quistis laughed and placed her hands on his face.  
  
She could feel the hair barely protruding from his cheeks and tiny patches of peach fuzz signifying that it wasn't completely developed hair that blessed his face.  
  
Zell quickly reached up and grabbed her hands, then softly rubbed them until they warmed up and then placed her hand back on his chest. He then entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
Quistis loved the feel of his hands. Sometimes they felt hard as a rock, in perfect condition because of his training. Right now though, they felt gentle and loving. As if he was holding a beautiful bird in his hands.  
  
Quistis softly laid her head down on Zell's shoulder. Zell leisurely wrapped an arm around Quistis.  
  
Quistis smiled as she reminisced. It was as if they had switched roles. When they were younger Zell was the one who snuck to her room to come talk to her. Edea told her that she would always find them in the morning, Zell wrapped in her arms, both Zell and herself asleep peacefully. Now she was the one wrapped in his stout arms.  
  
"Zell." Quistis started. Zell didn't acknowledge her. "I'm sorry about today, I didn't mean to ditch you." Quistis said in her soft, glowing voice.  
  
"Quistis, you didn't ditch me, you just went and talked to our friends, I left cause I was .tired." Zell said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh Zell, you're the greatest. I knew you'd understand." Quistis smiled hugging him tightly.  
  
"Um Zell, about what we were talking about earlier today, you still up to talking about it?" Quistis asked sweetly. Zell nodded. There was an awkward (for Zell) and comfortable (for Quistis) silence for a few minutes before Zell spoke.  
  
"It's just that, sometimes at night, I get these feelings that I didn't even know were inside me. Sometimes I'll get into a fit of rage that puts me on the verge of tears. Other times I'll be so depressed that I can't even get out of bed. Emotions fly every which way. Sometimes, in retrospect, I can't even think of a feasible name for what I'm feeling." Zell said releasing some of the tension he felt in his body.  
  
"Zell, I'm so tired, so tired." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Then go to sleep." Zell said trying to act as if he didn't know what Quistis meant. Quistis saw through the act.  
  
"Zell, you know what I mean, I'm tired emotionally and I'm tired.so tired.of being alone." Quistis said dejectedly. Zell didn't respond but Quistis knew Zell felt the same. His silence told her that. Zell suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"It seems like everybody is already with someone and happily in love." Zell said openly. Quistis nodded sadly.  
  
"I know, everybody but us." She whispered.  
  
"Are you happy for Selphie and Irvine and Rinoa and Squall?" Zell blurted.  
  
"Absolutely. Occasionally, I'm bitter towards them being in love." Quistis said in a diminutive voice. "Zell, do you love me?" Quistis asked seriously. (I can't believe I just said that!) Quistis thought.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zell questioned.  
  
"Just.do you love me?" Quistis repeated her question. (I'm not even sure what I mean by that.)  
  
"I've always loved you." Zell said and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"You'll always be my man, right?" Quistis said laughing slightly.  
  
"Of course." Zell said smiling.  
  
"You'll always be there for me?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Always." Zell said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I Promise." Zell said solemnly putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Zell, I've missed having our talks like this, where we can be completely honest and open with each other. Zell, that's what I love about you, you're such a great listener and no matter what you always support your friends, even when they're wrong. Also, you have such a compassionate, loving heart that makes it so you can be friends with anyone and everyone." Quistis said, sincerely believing what she was saying.  
  
"Quist, you have no idea how much that means to me coming from you." Zell said, tenderly rubbing her cheek.  
  
"Zell, do you think the reason I don't have a boyfriend is because I'm not beautiful?" Quistis asked softly. Zell shot out of bed.  
  
"Don't ever say that. Quistis, you are the most beautiful, caring, sweet girl any guy could ever ask for. Your blonde hair, your icy blue eyes, the cute little nose, the soft rosy lips and that golden smile. Quist, guys fall for you left and right. Every guy in garden knows your name and at least 85 percent of them have a crush on you. If you gave any guy even half a chance they'd jump all over it. So don't ever let me catch you saying that you're not beautiful again." Zell said, happy to give tribute to her beauty.  
  
Quistis sat up and pulled Zell up and wrapped her arms around him. Zell returned the embrace. Quistis didn't want the moment to end, she loved just being in Zell's arms.  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep." Zell suggested. Quistis nodded in agreement. They both laid down again.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Quistis could tell Zell was asleep and she silently got up.  
  
She stood up and stretched. She silently stared out Zell's window and sighed heavily. She watched the wind ruffle through the leaves on all the branches. She was happy she could open up like this to Zell. Zell's little speech boosted her self-esteem. Now, all that was left was to wait for the right guy to come. However, she was seriously wondering if Zell was that guy.  
  
She tiptoed back to the bed and pulled back the covers. As she was about to get in she found herself staring at Zell's sleeping form.  
  
Hyne, she had once been in love with him. He was beautifully built, with a toned chest and a handsome face. The exotic tattoo added to his enigmatic spice. He had a body that just begged to be explored. A young, naive man he had been. Maybe, that's one of the reasons she had loved him so much. She had been inwardly cynical as an instructor.  
  
She crawled back into the bed and snuggled up to Zell, gently putting his arm around her and placing her hand back on his chest. Quistis smiled at the scene, and then fell asleep the smile still evident on her face. 


	4. Dancing Partners

A/N: Hey, It's Me, You like Chapter 3? Anyway, These next 3 chapters are the turning point of the story. So, keep looking for Chapters. Thanks for the great reviews.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light flooded Quistis' eyes as she slowly opened them. She wondered why the curtain was open, she always closed the curtains at night. Then she looked to her left and remembered she was in Zell's dorm and still wrapped in his arms. She smiled as she watched Zell's chest rise and fall rhythmically. She lightly grabbed Zell's arm and pulled it tightly around her and closed her eyes again.  
  
Quistis' eyes shot open a few minutes later to the sound of knocking at the door. She sat up and softly rubbed Zell's cheek.  
  
"Zell…Zell, get up and answer the door." Quistis whispered.  
  
"Huh…what? Who's at who's door?" Zell said his eyes barely opened and his tone more frustrated than he would have liked it to be.  
  
"Someone's at your door, answer it. I'm gonna try and go back to sleep." Quistis said smiling. Zell nodded as the person knocked again.  
  
Zell hopped out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it slightly.   
  
"Hey Zell." Squall said cheerily. Behind him stood Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine.  
  
Zell opened the door fully. "Hey Guys." Zell mumbled.  
  
Squall, Irvine and Selphie had a part stunned, part shocked look on their faces. Rinoa's hand instinctively shot up to her mouth and covered her dropped jaw.  
  
"What's wrong guys? Why did you come here anyway?" Zell questioned.  
  
"We were wondering if you knew where Quistis was." Selphie responded.  
  
"And obviously you do." Irvine said, happy to add his two cents. He then proceeded to wink at Zell and salute. He was rewarded with an elbow to the gut from Selphie.  
  
Zell felt a cool, velvety hand placed on his back as Quistis appeared at his side.  
  
"Hey Guys, looking for me?" Quistis said not even stopping to consider that her friends thought something had happened between Zell and herself.  
  
When Irvine saw Quistis was still in her nightgown, he grinned like one such as himself could only grin and gave Zell a thumbs-up.   
  
"Why are you here Quistis?" Rinoa asked, still shocked.  
  
"Zell and I stayed up and had a talk last night. Oh, come on, we always did this as kids, remember?" Quistis stated.   
  
"Oh yeah." Irvine voiced Squall and Selphie's thoughts as well as his own. Rinoa, however, was still stunned at what had happened.  
  
"So, Zell you wanna go hang out?" Squall asked then looked at Zell, as did everyone else.  
  
Zell was leaning against his doorframe, arms folded across his chest, snoring lightly. The group couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I think we're gonna go back to bed for a while, is that ok?" Quistis asked. They all nodded simultaneously. "We'll see you guys in an hour or two." Quistis said. Rinoa gave Quistis a hug and whispered "You scared me there for a minute."   
  
The four of them walked off, looking for something to do together.  
  
Quistis turned to Zell, bit her lower lip softly, and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"What…Yeah…Yeah…I'm ready to go…" Zell mumbled somewhat incoherently.  
  
"Zell." Quistis interrupted.  
  
"I know…I'm ready…Let's go…" Zell continued his eyelids drooping further with every word.  
  
"Zell…Let's go back to bed." Quistis said grinning at the crazy antics he still displayed, even while half-asleep.  
  
"That…That sounds…like a good…id…idea." Zell said falling asleep again.   
  
Quistis walked him to the bed and helped him in. She climbed in and placed herself in his arms. Quistis' eyes slowly closed again.   
  
* * *  
  
Zell woke up to find himself in bed and a note taped on his chest. He pulled it off and read it.  
  
Zell,  
We're at the cafeteria having brunch/lunch. If you didn't find this note, you are incredibly stupid. See ya soon,   
  
Quistis  
  
  
Zell laughed. He got up and threw on his usual outfit. He jogged all the way to the cafeteria.  
  
All five of them were at the table, they were all laughing at something. Zell stood there and watched them for awhile. After subtlety looking to see if anyone was watching him, he frowned heavily.   
  
Zell breathed in deeply and then exhaled. He put on his usual boyish grin and casually walked over to the table. Zell snagged a chair from another table and pulled it up alongside Irvine.  
  
"Hey Zell,"   
  
"What's up Zell!"  
  
"How's it going?" There were various greetings.  
  
"Did you get my note?" Quistis asked smirking.  
  
"Yes, I got the note." Zell said mocking Quistis.  
  
"So Zell, who you going to the dance with?" Irvine questioned.  
  
"What dance?" Zell asked, his mouth full of food he had stolen from Irvine.   
  
"The Beach Party Dance Extravaganza, Duh." Selphie said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh well, I don't have to worry about it yet." Zell said uninterestedly.   
  
"Zell, it starts tomorrow night at 5:00." Irvine said looking at Zell like he was a moron.  
  
"Aww, Crap!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"So Zell, who are you going to the dance with?" Quistis asked quietly.  
  
"Umm…Hey Rinoa, want to go to the dance with me?" Zell asked jokingly.  
  
"Sure Zell." Rinoa responded and wrapped her arm around Zell's. She scooted her chair closer to Zell's and laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Hey." Squall said starting to get upset.   
  
"Calm down Squall they're just joking." Irvine said nonchalantly.  
  
"Sorry Zelly, I have to go with Squall, but I'll see ya tonight." Rinoa said seductively in a stage whisper.   
  
"Hey!" Squall exclaimed as Irvine broke into a fit of laughter. Rinoa smiled and hugged Squall.  
  
"Okay, Selph will you go with me?" Zell asked.  
  
Of course, Zell." Selphie said cheerily. She then stood up and walked over to Zell and sat in his lap.  
  
"Hey." Irvine said his eyes open wide.  
  
Selphie straddled Zell's lap and placed her nose on his nose their lips less than an inch away.  
  
"HEY!" Irvine said urgently.  
  
Selphie turned her head towards Irvine and said "What? It's not like Zell and I haven't done this before."  
  
Now Squall and Rinoa couldn't stop laughing. Irvine grabbed Selphie's arm and pulled her to himself. He kissed her and then smiled at her. She melted into Irvine's arms.  
  
"Oh Irvy…" Selphie said dreamily.  
  
"I guess that means I'm free. Why, haven't you got a date yet Quistis?" Zell asked curiously.  
  
"No…" Quistis said, a smile still evident on her face.  
  
"You have to have had like a thousand offers by now." Zell said dramatically.  
  
"Not that many." Quistis said calmly.  
  
"And you'd be willing to go with me, goof-off, klutzy, chicken-wuss Zell." Zell said not believing what was happening.  
  
"Zell, don't be so critical of yourself. You're a great guy, I know a lot of girls that would love to go with you." Quistis said trying to encourage Zell. Zell scoffed.   
  
"I would." Rinoa said grabbing Zell's hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"I would too." Selphie said smiling at him across the table. Zell scoffed again.  
  
"Zell, why do you think I've been holding off on all the other offers just so I could go with you." Quistis said trying to explain herself to him.   
  
Zell sat there and thought a little while. (Are you some kind of moron Zell, this is Quistis we're talking about here, and she wants to go with you. Besides, it's not like you're getting married, it's just a dance.)  
  
"Quistis…" Zell started. Quistis looked into his eyes and smiled. "Will you go to the dance with me?"   
  
"Absolutely." Quistis replied. She reached over and took his hand in her own.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa, being girls, understood that this was a big deal to Zell. They knew he hadn't gone on many dates, in fact, they couldn't remember the last time Zell had had a date. They were both overjoyed to see Quistis and Zell finally going to do something together that was more romantic than their usual brother/sister relationship. Quistis and Zell were the only two of the group that didn't have someone, so it was logical for Selphie and Rinoa to hope for them to get together. They had talked about Quistis and Zell getting together and they had even talked about playing matchmaker, but they never talked about it in front of Quistis.  
  
Selphie snuck a glance at Rinoa and caught Rinoa's eye. Rinoa grinned at Selphie and Selphie grinned back.  
  
Irvine and Squall didn't see what the big deal was. 


	5. Locked Away

"Well guys, we've gotta go pick out some dresses." Rinoa said to Selphie and Quistis.  
  
"We'll see you later." Selphie said cheerily. The girls got up and started to walk to the parking lot.  
  
"Pick out something sexy Selphie!" Irvine called out to her. He could see Selphie had started to blush. Irvine's call had drawn many guy's attention.   
  
"So guys, what are we wearing?" Squall asked.  
  
"Let's just wear our SeeD uniforms with some 'artistic' changes." Irvine said leaning back in his chair.  
  
Zell just sat there with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is so exciting, I love going to buy new dresses!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"You guys will have to help me pick out a dress, I haven't been shopping for a dress since before I was an instructor." Quistis said somewhat exhausted from the excitement of the last few days. Rinoa and Selphie both nodded.  
  
They were walking towards the parking lot as Seifer came walking towards them. They figured he'd keep walking but instead he stopped and asked Quistis if he could speak to her.  
  
"You guys go on ahead, wait at the parking lot." Quistis yelled to Selphie and Rinoa. Selphie and Rinoa nodded.  
  
"Yes, Seifer?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Umm…I know it's kinda late but…all screw it…this is B.S." Seifer rambled. Seifer started to walk away. Quistis grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is it, Seifer?" Quistis asked concerned.  
  
Seifer had a huge frown glued to his face. He was biting his lip nervously.  
  
"Would you go the dance with me?" Seifer whispered.  
  
"Seifer, I'm sorry…" Quistis saw Seifer hang his head.  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't ask me sooner, I'd love to go with you." Quistis said smiling.  
Seifer looked at Quistis in disbelief.  
  
"You're shitting me…I mean, Really, you'll go with me?" Seifer said, still in shock.  
  
"Definitely." Quistis said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch, then we'll go to the dance." Seifer nodded intently.  
  
He all of a sudden, took Quistis in his arms and was twirling her around. When he sat her down he hugged her tightly and whispered "Thank you so much Quisty." Then he ran off.  
  
Quistis put a hand to her cheek. (What have I done, oh Zelly…I'm sorry.)  
  
Quistis ran to the parking lot, she hopped in the backseat. Selphie drove out of the garage and towards Deling City, the nearest mall was there.  
  
"What did Seifer want?" Rinoa asked looking back at Quistis.  
  
"He had a question about my class." Quistis said monotonously.   
  
When Rinoa saw the look on Quistis' face she didn't press the subject. Selphie could tell by looking at Rinoa that she shouldn't bring up the topic.  
  
"We're gonna have so much fun, come on guys, it's gonna be great." Selphie encouraged, always the group's sunshine.  
  
Quistis just couldn't stay sad around Selphie. Quistis, despite her predicament, smiled.  
  
They reached Deling city within the hour. They hopped out of the car and ran to the mall.  
  
As usual, the mall was full of bustling people. Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa were walking towards their favorite shop, Balamb Marche. It had everything a girl could want, cosmetics, clothes, candy, books, shoes, purses, EVERYTHING!  
  
On the way to the dresses, they got preoccupied by makeup.   
  
"We gotta find new makeup." Selphie said joyously.  
  
"Guys, I don't have that much money." Quistis informed Selphie and Rinoa.  
  
"That's why I have Squall's credit card," Rinoa said smiling mischievously.  
  
"And I, Irvine's." Selphie said grinning devilishly. Quistis couldn't help but laugh at the two troublemakers.   
  
"Quisty, you gotta try this lipstick, it'll look perfect on you!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
Quistis walked to where Selphie was and asked the clerk for a lipstick sample.  
  
Quistis applied the lipstick, and looked towards Rinoa and Selphie.  
  
"That looks so good Quistis." Rinoa said truthfully.  
  
"Wait," Selphie pulled a container of blush from her purse. She jumped up and put it on Quistis' cheeks. "You look so beautiful Quistis, now we just need eye shadow."  
  
They spent the next hour getting make-up. They finally made it to the dresses.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie already knew which dresses they wanted. Selphie's was a beautiful teal dress that made her eyes sparkle. Rinoa had a gorgeous azure dress that brought out her smile.   
  
For Quistis, they had gone through the entire rainbow twice and they were coming back to red, a lighter, softer red.   
  
"I like the dress, I'm just not sure it's the right one." Rinoa commented to Selphie. Selphie just nodded in agreement.  
  
A guy walking by, was looking at the three girls and when his eyes came to Quistis, his mouth opened in shock.  
  
Quistis' face turned a soft, light red. Selphie and Rinoa's mouths dropped open.   
They both simultaneously said "Perfect!" Quistis' blush matched her dress perfectly and Rinoa and Selphie knew it.  
  
"Quistis, every guy that sees you will be doing at least a triple-take." Rinoa said happy that they had found the perfect dress.  
  
They bought their dresses and headed back to their car. Quistis had been having so much fun she had forgotten about her dilemma.   
  
When they started driving back to Balamb, Quistis thought she should tell her friends.  
  
"Um…guys, you know when Seifer wanted to talk to me?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah." Selphie replied.  
  
"He was really asking me to the dance." Quistis revealed.  
  
"So what?" Rinoa said kind of nervous about what Quistis would say next.  
"Well, I said I would go with him." Quistis mumbled.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie both turned around and stared at her.  
  
"Selphie, watch the road!" Quistis exclaimed.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute.   
  
"How could you, Quistis?" Rinoa asked, heartbroken.  
  
"Seifer looked so sad. I couldn't help it." Quistis replied.  
  
"But what about Zell?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I know, I'm going to tell Zell what happened and then tell Seifer I can't go with him." Quistis said, trying to make it right.  
  
"Good." Selphie said and sighed.  
  
They entered the parking lot and got out of the car, it was still silent.  
  
They slowly walked into the halls.  
  
"Hey Girls!" Irvine yelled from across Garden. The girls started smiling as Irvine ran towards them, his duster flapping behind him.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Irvine asked excited about the dance.  
  
"We all found our dresses. Plus, we bought some new makeup. By the way Irvy, here's your credit card." Selphie said and winked at him. She threw it to him.   
  
He scratched the back of his head. He shrugged and tucked it back into his wallet.  
  
"Where's Squall and Zell?" Rinoa asked looking for her date.  
  
"They're hanging out at Zell's dorm." Irvine replied.  
  
"Let's go then." Selphie said and started walking towards the dorms. They all followed her.  
  
"Hey Selph, what color dress did you get?" Irvine asked curiously.  
  
"You can't know anything about my dress until the dance." Selphie replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"What about your dresses, what do they look like?" Irvine asked Rinoa and Quistis.  
  
"Irvine, Selphie just told you you're not supposed to know what the dresses look like until the dance." Rinoa responded.   
  
"Come on, just a peek." Irvine pleaded.  
  
"No." Selphie said forcefully.  
  
Rinoa opened the door to Zell's bedroom. Zell was playing video games as he laughed at Squall who was trying to beat Zell in a race.  
  
"Hey Guys." Rinoa said smiling.  
  
Squall hopped up, ran over and kissed Rinoa. Zell slowly jumped up and shut off his system.  
  
"You guys find what you want?" Zell asked. All three nodded.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa both dragged their men out of Zell's room, various goodbyes were heard. Then only Quistis and Zell were left there.  
  
"Umm…Zell I have something to say." Quistis started.  
  
"Yeah." Zell said, apprehensive because of the look on her face.  
  
"You know the dance." Quistis said stalling. Zell nodded, a frown on his face.  
  
"I kind of told Seifer I'd go with him." Quistis blurted. Zell's eyes got wide for a second, and Quistis could see the pain in them but as quick as it appeared it disappeared and Zell was back to being Zell.  
  
"Now, don't worry, I'm going to go tell Seifer I can't go with him." Quistis started.  
  
"Don't." Zell commanded.  
  
"Why?" Quistis asked bewildered.  
  
"Because it's obvious you want to go with him." Zell commented.  
  
"No Zell, I want to go with you, it's just that Seifer looked so lonely when he asked me." Quistis said trying to dismiss what Zell was saying. She was on the verge of tears and she didn't even know why.  
  
"Quist, be happy. Why are you upset? Go with Seifer and have a great time. You'll have so much fun." Zell commented.  
  
"But I was supposed to go with you." Quistis cried, the first tear upon her cheek.  
  
Zell walked up to her, placed his hand on her face and wiped the tear away.  
  
"But you want to go with Seifer. I can tell." Zell said, that effervescent smile fading from his lips.  
  
There was some truth to the statement, she did want to go with Seifer, badly, but what Zell was missing was that she wanted to go with him too.  
  
"Quist, don't worry about it, I didn't really want to go anyway." Zell said, flawlessly hiding the pain he felt saying this.  
  
Quistis hung her head dejectedly.   
  
"Oh, Quistis, I didn't mean I didn't want to go with you, I would love going with you. It's just I'm not a huge dance fan." Zell said realizing she must have taken it the wrong way.  
  
Quistis lunged at Zell and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.   
  
"Zell, you are the sweetest, kindest, nicest guy ever." Quistis said wiping at her tears and beaming at him. Zell smiled back at her, laughing slightly.   
  
Quistis pulled out of the embrace and left the room, happy Zell was the person he was.  
  
"If only that was helpful to me." Zell whispered to himself.  
  
Zell thought of breaking down right there but as the tears forced their way out, Zell did what he did best, he shut off his floodgates, and after a while the stabbing pain lessened to a dull throbbing. The tears were still on the verge but eventually they fell back into his two sapphire oceans, joining the rest of the sea of tears that were locked in there.   
  
Zell stood there for the next few hours, not moving, not even thinking. When he finally was able to move it was nearing 9:00. Zell quickly walked to the front gate, avoiding everyone. As he walked the plains, he noticed the storm clouds above him. He looked towards Squall's dorm. Who was there, none other than the perfect couple themselves, Rinoa and Squall.  
  
They were talking, which was constantly interrupted by kisses. Then it started to sprinkle. Very quickly, it started to pour. Rinoa and Squall, both laughing, ran back from the balcony into his dorm.   
  
Zell stood there and felt the water splash against his skin. He let it soak his clothes and the skin beneath.   
  
All of a sudden, he dropped to his knees, letting the rain pound against his back. He stayed there hour after hour, the rain melting his perky hair making it cling to his forehead.   
  
Zell sat there in the torrent of rain as his friends, unaware, were peacefully asleep in their beds.   
  
Zell never slept, he never shivered, he never coughed, he barely breathed, he hardly moved. He just let the rain wash over him, he swallowed the lump in his throat, locked away his tears and let the pain shatter his heart. 


	6. A Meal for One

"I can't believe it, I haven't been to a dance in years." Quistis said nervously.  
  
"We need to start getting ready, we've only got 2 hours until lunch." Selphie said, ready to help do hair, put on dresses, etc.  
  
Rinoa walked out of the bathroom with her dress on looking absolutely stunning.  
  
"Rinoa, you look gorgeous…" Selphie said in awe.   
  
"Why, thank you." Rinoa said flattered.   
  
"Selph, why don't you go change and I'll do Rinoa's hair." Quistis stated. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Quisty, will you put my hair up, in a bun or something." Rinoa asked politely.  
  
"Sure, but just wondering, why?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I wanna see what I look like with my hair up." Rinoa said matter-of-factly.  
  
Quistis had been working with Rinoa's hair for about 10 minutes when Selphie emerged from the bathroom. Rinoa and Quistis looked in Selphie's direction.  
  
"Oh Selph, you look so beautiful…" Rinoa said fawning over Selphie's dress. "I'm so excited guys." Rinoa couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
"Your hair looks so beautiful!" Selphie said complimenting Rinoa's hair.  
  
"Thank you." Quistis said, putting the finishing touches on Rinoa's hair. She'd forgotten how much fun it was when the three of them just got to hang out and have fun without the guys.  
  
"Hand me a mirror." Rinoa asked. Selphie handed her the small mirror from the bathroom. "Oh, Quistis it looks great, thank you." Rinoa said hugging her friend.  
  
"You look different, older, you look older than me." Quistis said laughing slightly.  
  
"Well, why don't you go change and Rinoa and I will get ready to make you look perfect when you get out." Selphie said bubbly.  
  
Quistis entered the bathroom and slowly started to change.  
  
"Knock, Knock." Rinoa and Selphie heard someone saying outside the door.  
  
Rinoa went to the door and whispered, "Zell, is that you?"  
"Yeah, let me in." Zell whispered back.  
  
"No, you can't see your date and your date's friends dresses until lunch." Selphie said barely making sense to herself, let alone the others.  
  
"What do you mean my date?" Zell asked curiously.  
  
"Quistis, of course." Rinoa responded.  
  
"What about Quistis?" Zell asked, feigning confusion.  
  
"Quistis is your date, duh." Selphie said mockingly.  
  
"No, she's not. She's going with Seifer." Zell muttered.  
  
"What do you mean, 'she's going with Seifer'." Rinoa asked worried.  
  
"Exactly what I said." Zell replied. Zell could hear the door unlock. The door opened and he was faced with two girls he didn't recognize. Zell's jaw dropped.  
  
"What are you staring at, Dincht." Rinoa said jokingly.  
  
"You two…you…you look…stunning." Zell stuttered.  
  
"Zell, why is she going with Seifer?" Selphie asked concernedly.  
  
Zell stopped staring and snapped back to reality. " 'Cause I told her to." Zell mumbled.  
  
Selphie slapped Zell's arm. "Why in the world did you do that?" Selphie said frustrated.  
  
" 'Cause that's what she wanted…she didn't want to go with me, she wanted to go with him." Zell faltered.  
  
"Zell, that's not true and you know it." Rinoa said, gently rubbing his arm.  
  
"It doesn't matter, either way she's going with Seifer as of now." Zell said indifferently. "I just came by to tell you guys to have a great time and make sure Squall and Irvine behave themselves." Zell said as he gave Selphie a hug and then proceeded to hug Rinoa.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm coming out." Quistis called from the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go stall her, get out of here quick Zell." Selphie told Zell urgently.  
  
As Zell started to walk towards the door, Rinoa caught his arm and pulled him back.   
  
"Zell, I'll be saving a dance for you." Rinoa said benignly and softly smiled. Zell nodded softly.  
  
Rinoa slowly pulled Zell into an affectionate embrace. Zell fought the urge to just cry right there. After the embrace, Zell opened the door and left.  
  
Quistis finally made it past Selphie and asked, "Was someone just here?"   
  
"No…" Rinoa said and had to fight to not say anything about Zell.   
  
Rinoa put on a big smile and said "Let's do your make-up."  
  
They applied Quistis' makeup, and she looked exquisite. After Selphie and Rinoa got their make-up on and all their hair was done, they were ready to meet their dates at the cafeteria.  
* * *  
  
Seifer fidgeted slightly as he walked towards Irvine and Squall, he was worried if they would accept him.  
  
"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Seifer asked, trying to mask his nervousness.  
  
Irvine and Squall were taken aback.   
  
"Sure, but if you don't mind answering, why would you want to join us?" Squall said, still shocked.  
  
"Well, I'm taking Quistis to the dance so I figured we'd be hanging out as a group." Seifer replied.  
  
Irvine and Squall looked at each other, they were puzzled.  
  
"Um…sure…Seifer." Irvine said hesitantly.  
  
A smile crossed Seifer's face and his body relaxed, he sighed heavily.  
  
"So where's chickenwu…I mean, Zell." Seifer asked.  
  
"We don't know actually…" Irvine started.  
  
"I think he was tired, he wasn't up to a dance. You know Zell, he's gotta recharge his batteries." Squall said chuckling nervously.  
* * *  
  
Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie elegantly entered the cafeteria. The cafeteria was eerily silent as the three "Queens" of Balamb Garden entered. Seifer, Irvine and Squall's eyes drifted to the entrance.  
  
It was as if all the air in Seifer's lungs had been forced out, he couldn't speak, hear, think, all he could do was look at the breathtaking woman before him. She was radiant, a fiery beauty burned in her eyes.  
  
Irvine immediately stood up and took off his hat from it's usual perch and lowered it to his chest. He couldn't resist letting a whistle, and for once he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Squall just stood up slowly, a huge grin plastered on his face as he saw the object of his affection walk in. For a moment in time, she was ethereal, not human, but not quite an angel.   
  
Squall stepped forward and took his girlfriend's arm and walked her to their table. Irvine stepped forward and Selphie grabbed his arm and lead him off to the table where Rinoa and Squall were already seated.   
  
As Seifer stepped forward, Quistis looked into his eyes and Rinoa and Selphie forgot about Zell and Quistis. Seifer and Quistis looked so perfect there, like two lonely children who had finally found a companion, a second try, a chance for redemption of their sins.  
  
Seifer put his arm out and Quistis gently slipped her arm around his, smiling her sweet, soft smile. He walked her over to the table and sat her down, pulling a chair beside her.  
  
Then the whole cafeteria burst into applause, cheering wildly for the couples.  
* * *  
  
Zell heard the clapping and he knew what it was for. He stopped himself for mental prep. (Listen Zell, don't make a big deal out of it. Walk in, get something to eat, don't look around and leave.) Zell sighed. "Okay, let's do this." Zell mumbled to himself.  
  
Zell entered, walking towards the lunch line, that was still open, despite the fact that there was a banquet being held right in the same room. Zell guessed it was for people who weren't part of the banquet, which he decided, was only him.  
* * *  
  
"Toast, Toast, Toast, Toast!!!" The cafeteria had broken into a chant, calling for Squall to give a speech.  
  
Squall stood up smiling, "Okay, Okay, quiet down." The noise stopped. "This is going to be a great night. I just want…" Squall then noticed him, Zell was standing there talking to the cafeteria lady. Rinoa followed Squall's gaze and saw him as well. She gasped, she had totally forgotten about Zell.  
* * *  
  
"So, Zell, why aren't you dressed up?" Darlene, the cafeteria lady, asked.  
  
"I'm not going to the dance." Zell said indifferently.  
  
"Oh Zell, what about that pig-tailed girl, the one in the library?" Darlene suggested.  
  
"Actually, she's going with Nida." Zell said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, Zell, you're in luck, I saved you your favorite." Darlene said smiling widely.  
She handed him a huge tray of hotdogs.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Darlene you're the best. One of these days, I'm gonna get you something special. That's a promise." Zell said winking at her." Zell started to walk away, towards the exit of the cafeteria.  
  
"Zell." Darlene called. Zell turned around. "If you ever need anything, I'm always here darlin'." She said trying to console him.  
  
Zell's face became very serious. "Thank you." Zell said and started walking towards the exit again.  
* * *  
  
Quistis had noticed Zell and was hurting inside. She finally realized had deep she had stabbed him. Selphie turned over to Irvine and he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Squall looked around at the crowd, he cleared his throat, and started again.   
  
"Well, I plan to have a good time tonight. I hope you do too. I want you all to dance your hearts out and guys, make sure you treat your ladies right. As I'm looking around, I see a cafeteria full of beautiful girls, and girls, this your night, so have fun. Anyway, I propose this toast to fun, family, friends and the good health of us all."   
  
"Here, Here." Irvine mouthed silently as the rest of the crowd said it aloud. Irvine swigged his glass of champagne.  
  
The dinner was fantastic, everyone enjoyed the meal, and everyone enjoyed the company of friends. The dance was ready to begin.  
  
Zell sat quietly on the balcony, a hot dog in his hand as he silently chewed. It was peaceful up here, a place where he could enjoy being alone. Also, he could look at the giant, beautifully decorated platform that was setup on the beach and the huge speakers surrounding it. It was a masterpiece of a dance floor. Zell took another bite and sighed. 


	7. Last Dance

"I thoroughly hope you enjoyed the meal. May the rest of the night smile upon you and let the festivities begin." Cid spoke into the microphone which was on the stage.   
  
The DJ immediately began playing music. Couples littered the dance floor, Zell watched Rinoa drag Squall onto the dance floor as Seifer (who was ashamed still of his past) shrewdly led Quistis onto the dance floor. Of course, Selphie and Irvine had been the first two on the dance floor.  
  
Zell watched with a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He was 50 feet above the crowd, low enough to see his friend's faces, high enough where they wouldn't notice him. Yet, the music flowed to him making him all the more melancholy.   
  
Breezes flew across the balcony, tousling Zell's hair and making him look like a laconic,  
majestic, yet aristocratic soul.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa danced with Squall silently, which Squall found unusual. Her eyes scanned the perimeter, searching for Zell. Her eyes caught sight of an unusual tuft of hair, waving in the wind. Those golden locks could belong to one person only. She took one last glance, memorized which balcony he was in, and turned back to Squall.  
  
Squall looked at her worriedly. "You okay, Rinoa?" Squall asked, somewhat scared of what was wrong.  
  
"No, just thinking. I'm sorry, I'll try to get more into the party." Rinoa promised.  
  
"I feel terrible about Zell." Selphie said confiding in Irvine.  
  
"I thought you might have something to do with this…" Irvine commented.  
  
"No, it's just Zell told Quistis to just go with Seifer and Rinoa and I never said anything to Quistis about going with Zell." Selphie said putting her head on Irvine's shoulder.   
Irvine pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back. The song ended to much clapping and merriment.   
  
"Squall, I'll be back in a few minutes." Rinoa whispered and started to leave without another word.   
  
"Well, are you alright?" Squall called after her. "Rinoa!" Squall threw his hands up in defeat, he shook his head as he walked to a seat.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa walked as fast as she could towards garden, when she entered it she started to run towards the elevator. When she reached it, she hit floor 2 and pushed close door. When it opened again, she took a deep breath, and brushed her hair back into place. She walked towards the balcony she knew Zell was in.  
  
She saw him, leaning on the railing, staring at the people, dancing stories below him. His eyes were fixed on one spot, which she assumed was where Quistis was. She could hear the music, even up here, the wind carried it to her eyes, the dance floor was beautiful from up here, the night sky, had faded from it's usual hue into a gorgeous, deep blue, the kind that you saw only one place. She could hear that a slow song had started and she realized Zell hadn't noticed her presence yet.  
  
"May I have this dance, Mr. Dincht?" Rinoa asked sweetly.  
  
Zell dismissed her words with a wave of his hand, he didn't turn around and his eyes never moved from their spot.  
  
Rinoa slowly walked up to him. She wrapped her petite arms around his waist. Zell turned around and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her with a fervor Rinoa had missed from Zell.  
  
"Why are you so good to me, Rinoa?" Zell asked dejectedly.  
  
"Because I love you Zell. I'm looking out for you. You've always been there for me, and I wanna do the same for you, no matter what." Rinoa said sincerely.   
  
"You've been there for me Rinoa." Zell said and gently kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Rinoa loved that feeling, knowing she'd done something for her friend, although she knew he was Squall's best friend, she's always considered Zell to be her best friend. Ever since he'd made that ring for her.   
  
"Zell, I'm always here for you." Rinoa said sympathetically. She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. A friendly kiss, they both knew it and neither one was uncomfortable with it.  
  
"So, how about that dance?" Rinoa asked seductively.  
  
"Your beguiling has won me over." Zell said with an air of sophistication. His voice returned to it's normal state and he smiled, "I'd love to dance."  
  
Rinoa stepped towards him and encircled his neck with her arms. Zell, despite knowing this was his friend was nervous. She pulled her hands off their perch and wrapped his hands around her waist and returned her hands to their spot around his neck.  
  
Rinoa pulled her body closer to Zell's until she was pressed close against him. She softly laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"My you're sure forward." Zell said incredulously.   
  
"When I want to be." Rinoa responded.  
  
They started to dance slowly, like two deeply in love would do, Rinoa was scared what Zell's reaction to the events of the day would be.  
  
Their bodies floated across the balcony floor, elegantly and gently. Zell enjoying the moment, knowing that Rinoa really did care for him. Rinoa, happy to help her friend through his rocky time.   
  
The song was gorgeous and amplified the mood of their environment, both happy to be in each other's arms. Zell, finally getting some form of affection from his dearest friend, which at the moment he needed desperately. Rinoa, glad to get a break from Squall. She loved him, but his presence was so serious and at the same time so benevolent, it exhausted her. She was able to let her hair down, have some fun and just be able to talk freely around Zell. Whenever she wasn't feeling well or was depressed Zell was always there with a joke to cheer her up.  
  
"Zell, it's so tranquil up here." Rinoa whispered in his ear, almost as if afraid to break the moment.  
  
Still leading her across the balcony floor, he whispered, "I know, that's why I come up here, it's stunning, absolutely breathtaking, just like you are."  
  
As the dance ended, Zell pulled her into a hug and she returned the embrace. As she pulled away, she gently placed her hand on his cheek and in a hushed voice said "Thank you Zell." She leaned in for the second time that night and lightly brushed her lips to his, reveling in his taste, something new, she was so used to Squall's taste, a refined, almost dignified taste. But Zell's taste was different, wild, untamed, almost fierce with hunger and passion. All that from a tiny kiss between friends. A friendly, nonchalant, yet loving in an unexplainable way kind of kiss.   
  
They both walked towards the railing. As they looked over the edge, Rinoa followed Zell's gaze and of course it was pointed right at Quistis.   
  
"You know Zell, I'm really sorry about not telling Quistis to go with you." Rinoa said compassionately.  
  
"Rinoa, it doesn't matter anymore. Besides, you've done enough for me." Zell said dismally.  
  
"Zell, you know she really feels terrible, she knows how bad this is killing you." Rinoa confided.  
  
"Really, well…if she knows it's killing me, you couldn't look at her and tell, you see my heart's breaking, and she's sure taking it well." Zell commented bitterly.  
  
Rinoa glanced at Quistis and could see her face, staring directly at Seifer's, laughing and joyfully smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry Zell." Rinoa cried, and threw herself onto him. His mood had set back in and it was making him melancholy.  
  
"Zell, I've gotta get back to Squall, I'll talk to you later, please, please do anything drastic." Rinoa pleaded.  
  
"Why would I do something drastic?" Zell said indifferently.  
  
"You've always been a sensitive person, I know, you try to act like nothing bothers you, but from your usual outbursts…" she paused hoping that she hadn't brought up a negative thought. Her voice got extremely soft. "and from knowing the incredible person you are, I know that you're an emotional man, Zell, that's a great thing, that is something every woman wants, but don't let those emotions control your actions. I'll see ya soon Zelly." Rinoa concluded her speech.  
  
Rinoa walked down the corridor to the elevator and hit the 1st floor button.   
  
* * *  
  
Zell stared at the dance floor, he could see Selphie and Irvine, deep in conversation, and could see Rinoa walking towards Squall, he seemed a little angry, wondering where she had run off to.  
  
Of course, there was Quistis and Seifer lost in each other's eyes, holding onto each other so tightly he thought one would burst.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie kept glancing over at Quistis, however she didn't seem to notice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Squall, I made a terrible mistake." Rinoa said quietly.  
  
"What happened, Rinoa?" Squall asked concernedly.  
  
"I should've told Quistis to go with Zell, instead I just ignored it." Rinoa complained to herself.  
  
"Oh, so that's why she's here with Seifer." Squall said as the realization hit him.  
  
"Okay folks, last dance of the night. It's gonna be a slow one. So ladies grab your guys and drag em out here.  
  
The last dance was exquisite.  
  
Selphie and Irvine danced forgetting about everyone else, just staring at each other and allowing their love to sink into each other.  
  
Rinoa and Squall held each other like no one else could. Only two as deep in love as they were, could hold each other like that.  
  
Seifer and Quistis last dance was filled with love and Quistis felt that hole within her gradually disappear, she had found the one she was looking for.  
  
As the dance ended, Quistis looked up into Seifer's eyes and pleaded with him, she'd been waiting for so long. Seifer saw that look and returned it. Two loners, scared of what was about to happen, but at the same time, yearning for the rewards of love.  
  
Seifer's mouth jumped as he felt Quistis press her lips to his and the kiss became more passionate with every passing second.  
  
"I love you Seifer." Quistis moaned. "I love you too, Quistis." Seifer whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
That was it, the last event he could take. All of the world had taken arms up against him and he couldn't cope, it was the last time, and he felt himself die inside and his world, his mind didn't even make sense anymore.  
  
He decided to go back to his dorm, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep, but he had a lot of packing to do. 


	8. Last Goodbyes

Author's note: Okay, few notes. One I promise this is gonna be a Quell, but it's definitely a more undertoned, subtle Quell. Two, I'm really sorry for taking such long breaks between chapters. Finally, Caleb Nova, you as a fellow author, you should know that a character is only a perception, a character is only what you make them in your story and what you make them in your mind. Finally, you and I both know that Squaresoft owns it, and had they wanted to, completely out of character, could have made Squall "chuckle nervously". Besides, he's a changed man as I'm sure you know. Anyway, I don't mean to bawl you out or anything, especially when you were kind enough to review, I just wanted to bring that point up. So, Everyone, thanks for the reviews. Specifically, I want to thank Tempest Child for reading ever since the beginning, and HeartOvaLion because I've noticed how you've been advertising my fics. Thanks for your tremendous amount of support. Until next time,  
  
GrayFox  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun cast it's rays on her eyes slowly, lovingly and she opened them, sat up, yawned sweetly and stretched. She looked at the brown-haired man next to her. A smile crossed her lips and she thought to herself, a few more hours of cuddling couldn't hurt.  
  
When she awoke the second time, her lover was brushing the hair out of her face, and gently kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"mmm…Squall, I love you." Rinoa said drowsily.  
  
"I love you too, honey." Squall said, kissing her.  
  
"Those underwear look so good on you." Rinoa laughed. Squall smiled.  
  
"Let's get up." Squall motioned towards the bathroom.  
  
Rinoa swung her legs out of bed and wrapped her arms around her man. Squall led her to their dresser and grabbed her clothes and threw them to her. Squall grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed.   
  
Rinoa opened the door to their dorm and walked out with Squall following her. They walked hand in hand, down the hallway, they were meeting Selphie and Irvine for breakfast at 9:00. It was 8:50. As they headed towards the cafeteria, they saw Headmaster Cid walking their direction, his nose in a newspaper.  
  
"Hey Cid." Rinoa said kindly. Cid looked up from the paper and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Hello Rinoa." Cid said cordially. "How are you two feeling today?"  
  
"Good, real good." Rinoa responded politely. "And yourself?"  
"Wore out, I feel a little bad, and Edea feels horrible." Cid said exhaustedly.  
  
"About?" Squall asked curiously.  
  
"About…Zell." Cid replied.  
  
"Oh, I feel terrible about that too." Rinoa said sadly.  
  
"That boy. Always seemed like he was searching for something here." Cid said reminiscently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked worriedly.  
  
"In his eyes, that look of longing, quite sad really…a tragedy honestly." Cid said dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're looking after him." Rinoa said compassionately.  
  
"Right, I don't mean to offend but, if nothing else, that's one thing off your minds." Cid said trying to bring out the positive.  
  
"What is?" Squall asked confused.  
  
"Zell." Cid said nonchalantly.  
  
"Why would he be?" Squall asked pessimistically.  
  
"Oh no…he didn't tell you, he told me he talked to you…" Cid rambled.  
  
"Tell us what?" Rinoa asked urgently.  
  
"Zell left this morning, around 5:00." Cid whispered.  
  
"No…oh no, get Selphie and Irvine, quickly Squall." Rinoa said in dismay.  
  
Squall took off towards the cafeteria.   
  
"Stay here Cid. I'll go find Quistis." Rinoa yelled back as she ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall shot into the cafeteria and saw Irvine and Selphie. Their attention was drawn by the noise as Squall ran into the room.   
  
"Come on, Zell left garden this morning." Squall yelled critically.  
Selphie jumped up and ran after Squall, it took a second for what he heard to register in Irvine's ears. When it did, he leapt out of his chair and bounded after Squall and Selphie.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa wasn't so lucky, she knocked feverishly on Quistis' door. No one answered, she couldn't wait any longer and she started back towards Cid.  
  
* * *  
  
The four teenagers converged on Cid's location, all breathing heavily.  
  
"Let me explain, Zell told me that he talked to you guys about leaving garden, he asked to borrow a car and I granted it without question. He also asked me to have you guys go to pick up his car from the Deling City airport, he said he was leaving something for you guys in the car."  
  
"Forget the story, did he leave any location where he was going?" Irvine asked peevishly.  
Cid shook his head.   
  
They all sighed.  
  
"He could be anywhere by now…" Selphie said morosely.  
  
They all sat on the lip of the fountain's surrounding pool. Cid sat on the bench across from them.   
  
"Cid, start from the beginning." Squall said sullenly.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell's items lay sprawled around him. "I can only take my most prized items."   
  
Zell grabbed the picture of him and his friends, taken after the defeat of Ultimecia. He grabbed his gloves, his combat kings and his gel.  
  
"There, the rest is expendable, it doesn't matter what I take now." Zell said to himself.  
  
He finished packing, slung one bag over his shoulder, picked up another bag and headed for the door.  
  
He calmly walked towards the elevator, and hit the third floor button.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, he knocked on the door to Cid's office. "Come in." Cid called.  
Zell opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, sir." Zell said apologetically.  
  
"Ah, must be a business visit." Cid said laughing slightly to himself.  
  
"Why would you say that sir?" Zell asked.  
  
"Zell, you only call me sir, when it's a formal situation and when you're talking business. So, what is it, Zell?" Cid questioned.  
  
"I…I want to resign from SeeD." Zell said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Why would you want to do that, Zell?" Cid asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm leaving garden, so I wanna resign." Zell responded with a little more confidence.  
  
"Zell, It's not left to my discretion, but are you sure you really want to leave?" Cid inquired skeptically.  
  
"Yes, sir. I've already talked to my friends about it. I was wondering if I could borrow a car, leave it at the Deling airport and have my friends pick it up." Zell requested.  
  
"Absolutely, I'll have Squall pick it up later." Cid promised.  
  
"Make sure that Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer come with him. I'm going to leave some personal items for them in the car." Zell beseeched.  
  
"Zell, meet me at the front gate in 15 minutes. I'm going to tell Edea and I want to see you off personally, you've earned a SeeD's farewell, but Zell, if you ever change your mind, there is always a spot here for you at Balamb Garden ." Cid divulged benevolently.  
  
Zell nodded his head, he still couldn't believe what he was doing. He walked in silence towards the elevator. He rode it down and went to the front gate to wait for Cid and Edea.  
  
Zell smiled slowly, a bittersweet smile, as he watched the sun rise over the plains, how many times he had seen that sight and wanted to be with his friends to watch it. His friends, how could he live without them, they were his family, he wasn't leaving his friends. He was leaving his brothers and sisters. A tear crept down his cheek as he saw the sun rise until it lit up the whole plains, and it snuck into Balamb Garden, tugging at eyelids, and hitting shades.   
  
"Ten-hut." Cid voiced said behind him. Zell turned around to see a group of SeeDs, the early morning shift, standing at attention, in full SeeD dress, saluting Zell as he looked incredulously at them.   
  
In front of the SeeDs, stood Cid and Edea.  
  
Looking at these SeeDs, and Cid and Edea, he realized why he couldn't say goodbye to his friends. He looked around him, at his home and school, those around him and all he saw was that he couldn't leave his friends with a bad goodbye.   
  
Zell's hand shot up to his forehead, in a formal salute. Cid did the same. Zell snapped his hand down, and Cid did the same.  
  
"Zell, this is your resignation, but you always have a place with SeeD and a place at Balamb." Cid said smiling softly.  
  
Zell looked to Edea and could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Zell dropped his bag and ran up to hug her. She threw her arms around him, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Oh my baby, I wish you would stay." Edea said, as she hugged Zell tighter.  
  
"It's something I have to do." Zell said and added. "I'll miss you so much, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Zell Dincht. You take care of yourself, and promise you'll visit." Edea rambled. Zell nodded and let go of her.  
  
Zell turned to the man who had been his only father figure for so long.  
  
Cid's hand went out and Zell eagerly took it, trying to regain his composure.  
  
Zell pulled the man into an embrace, and Cid happily returned it. Despite himself, Zell started to cry, tears poured down his face.   
  
"Cid…you've always been a father to me…I can't thank you enough for your guidance, and love…You've always been there. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know."  
  
"No, Zell…I'll miss you more than you could possibly fathom." Cid responded.  
  
Zell stopped embracing the man and with a wave of his hand, picked up his bag, walked off to the car parked there, he never faltered, never looked back, and he felt himself die inside.  
  
"Oh Cid, this is so sad, I can't believe this is happening, it's like…it's like…" Edea started.  
  
"It's like losing a son." Cid whispered. He grabbed his wife and pulled her towards him and they cried together, they had lost a member of their family.  
* * *  
  
(What am I doing. I'll miss my friends too much. I could just go back right now and talk to them about what's wrong…Am I too much of a coward to talk to my friends.) Zell thought as he drove towards Deling City.  
  
"What's stopping me from turning around right now, a few hard feelings!" Zell yelled at himself angrily.  
  
(…and a few ghosts that still haunt me.) Zell thought dejectedly.   
  
He got out of the car, and walked to the terminal doors.  
  
He sat down at a little restaurant and started to write letters to his friends. He sealed them off, walked back to the car, placed them in an envelope and put them in the glove compartment. He slowly headed for gate D6.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was the last I talked to him, he told me I was like a father to him and drove off." Cid concluded.  
  
"So he told you to send us to pick up the car?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yes, he specifically stated that he wanted you four, Quistis, and Seifer to pick the car up." Cid remarked.  
  
"We've gotta go find Quisty." Selphie said.  
  
* * *  
  
The four sped off without so much as a farewell to Cid.  
  
Interestingly, she was with Seifer. Then hadn't left each other's side since the party last night. Seifer had given her his bed and he offered to sleep on the floor, but she insisted he sleep next to her and he did so.  
  
Now they were sitting holding each other, in the courtyard, the sunbeams caressing their faces.  
  
Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine and Squall stopped at the sight. They didn't want to disrupt the scene, it was completely serene. However, Zell was more important than any scene and Rinoa made sure that Quistis would know, tactfully of course.  
  
Rinoa slowly walked and sat down next to Quistis. Quistis looked to her friend, a joyous smile on her face, and Rinoa spoke softly so only Quistis and Seifer could hear.  
  
It took a moment, but the realization of what Rinoa had just said finally hit Quistis.  
"Oh no." Quistis cried, her hand covering her open mouth. Rinoa told her what had happened and where they would be going.  
  
* * *  
  
The ride was filled with an awkward silence, as each person thought about their memories of Zell. When they finally reached Deling airport and saw the Balamb Garden car and parked next to it, none of them wanted to get out.  
  
Finally, Squall opened the door and closed it as he walked over to the Garden vehicle. He opened the door and saw that the glove compartment was open. In it, were the car keys and an envelope marked in beautiful calligraphy. Squall signaled the rest of the gang over. They all got out of the car and stood in a circle and they looked at the envelope Squall was holding.   
  
It was marked, "To My Dearest Friends".  
  
That was when it hit them, Zell was really gone and he wasn't coming back. The shocked expressions littered their faces and the morale of the gang continued to drop rapidly as Squall opened the envelope. Inside were six letters, each with a name on it. A card also dropped out of the envelope, and Irvine picked it up.  
  
"Anything of mine I left, is yours, you can have it, I love you guys, Goodbye, Zell Dincht." Irvine read aloud.  
  
Squall handed out the letters to the addressed, and started to say that he thought it was best if they shared them.  
  
Rinoa almost instantly contradicted him.  
  
"No Squall, these are his last personal goodbyes and maybe the last thing we'll ever have or remember of him. I think it should be a personal thing, to be kept to ourselves, unless of course, you want to share yours." Rinoa commented sincerely.  
  
* * *  
  
Irvine looked down at his letter. Irvine looked at the marks on it, and slowly opened the letter and pulled out the note inside. He started to read:  
  
Irvine,   
  
I keep telling myself, this is the right thing to do  
I was wasting my time, waiting on dreams that just weren't coming true  
And this old highway seems to understand, leading me on to somewhere,  
Somewhere where no one knows my name.  
  
Irv, what I need to do  
Is turn this car around  
And drive as fast as I can  
Until I see the lights of my hometown  
And run to her, take her in my arms  
Make her see how sorry I am,  
Well, it shouldn't be so hard  
But…I drive on, and on…  
Knowing what I need to do.  
  
Irvine, I'm telling you this for one reason,  
Don't make the same mistake I did,  
Hold Selphie tight and make sure she knows you love her  
I should've with Quistis, but I was too naïve  
I waited too long… don't make my mistake  
Know what you need to do and do it.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Zell Dincht.  
  
* * *  
  
Selphie looked at the letter in front of her and pulled the note out of it, she was worried about what it would say.  
  
Selphie,  
  
I'm sitting here, right next to gate D6, I'm about to get on a plane, and fly away.  
I wish I could say I wasn't sad, I'll be alright but I can't.  
I would say oh, I'm happy I'm leaving, it was time.  
I can't write this without shedding a tear,   
I want you to know how much I appreciate you.  
So many times your smile would be the only thing that kept me going  
I also don't think you hear that enough,  
But I want you to know that, everyone, appreciates you for being you.  
So I expect you to do your best to be optimistic and point out the good things about me being gone. I will miss you terribly,  
  
Your friend,  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
Selphie whispered to herself as tears began to pour down her face, "There are no good things."   
  
* * *  
  
Seifer looked at the letter in his hands in disbelief. Why someone who he had mistreated every since he'd known him would leave him a letter, was mind boggling. He opened it cautiously, waiting for a string of expletives. But he got:  
  
Seifer,  
  
I have one piece of advice:  
Take care of her, and cherish her.  
She's the greatest gift anyone could have.  
I'm happy for you two,  
I'll return to see your kids, I promise.  
  
Seifer, despite all the animosity between us,  
I've always wanted to call you a friend,  
So I'm hoping now we can lay that to rest   
And in me leaving, finally be friends.  
  
Your friend, (whether you like it or not)  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
Seifer never knew what an eloquent person Zell was and he couldn't help but smile at the letter, and something that had never happened before, happened, Seifer cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis stared at the letter from the man she could've been in love with and she almost cried right then, but she composed herself long enough to open the letter, and started to weep uncontrollably as she read it:  
  
Quistis,  
  
When it comes to love, I've had my doubts  
But when we met, my heart checked out,  
And like a silly crush, I knew it when we touched  
I'm already loving you too much…  
  
Mind and Body, Heart and Soul  
You came in and took control,  
Oh, what a rush, this is powerful stuff  
I'm already loving you too much  
  
We've known each other for so long and it pains me deeply to say goodbye…  
  
Who knows where I'll go from here  
I'm too far gone to see it clear  
So my heart I'll have to trust  
And hope that it's enough  
Cause I'm already loving you  
There's nothing left for me to do  
I'm already loving you too much  
  
I love you,  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
* * *  
  
Squall couldn't help but look at his letter in anticipated terror. He opened it slowly, worried of what it might say.  
  
Squall,  
  
Squall, we've been through a lot together  
Being friends, Saving the world,  
Meeting girls, Hanging out  
Oh wait, scratch that last one  
All the times we could've had together  
Awake me all the time and after suggesting so many things for us to do  
And getting shot down so many times, I realized that I must've done something wrong  
Yet, I can't stop, hope upon hope, dream upon dream, thinking  
That maybe in a different place, and a different time, we could've been friends  
I'm sitting here with a beer in my hands, so here's a toast to us,  
And the friendship we could've had,  
  
Your "Best" friend,  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, as Rinoa opened her letter she couldn't help but feel apprehension. She knew that she would never get over him leaving and that scared her.  
Rinoa,  
  
You have always been kind to me, stuck up for me and supported me when I was in need.  
I know now, that angels truly exist on this planet. I just can't thank you enough for your consideration and sincere like of me, despite all the others. It's nice to know, at least, one person likes me, anyway, I will miss your benevolence and gentle nature.  
I try, I try to..  
  
I pretend that I'm glad I went away,   
With these four walls closing more every day  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
Like a clown, I put on a show,  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
Why didn't I say, the things I needed to say…  
  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I'm missing you   
And nobody knows it but me  
  
How blue can I get,  
You can ask my heart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
I just keep thinking about the love we could've had  
And I'm missing her  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
To my Angelic friend,  
  
I love you Rin…  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
* * *  
Rinoa stared at the words on her letter for a long time and as she started to cry, she yearned for him to return, to hold her the way that made her feel special, like she was the best friend in the world, like she was needed by him, that exact way that gave her as well as him…someone to hold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Okay, few more notes. How do you like my shameless reference to my other fanfic? Anyway, don't worry this is still going to be a Quell. Finally, Rinoa and Zell are not in love like you may think. They're madly in love in the way only two extremely close friends of the opposite sex can be. That doesn't mean a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship but a very, very close friendship, because they both find something they need in each other. So, don't read too much into it. Thanks for reading.  
  
GrayFox474 


	9. Quistis' Mission

Seifer's lips were locked against Quistis' only for a second before she turned her head to escape the barrage of kisses that followed. Seifer's spirits instantly dropped as he pulled away from his girlfriend.   
  
"You still thinking about him?" Seifer asked exasperatedly. Quistis didn't reply.   
  
Seifer turned her face to his, and kissed her forehead, "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"It's not that, it's the fact that he's alone, out there, somewhere out there…" Quistis whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa was sitting on her bed, locked in her own room. She was too depressed today, to go out and see her friends. It seemed like every time she turned around there was another thing that reminded her of Zell.   
  
She sat there, reading her letter for the hundredth time that day. They had decided to keep each letter personal, so they weren't passed around.  
  
Yet, she couldn't help but think she could be helping Zell somehow, but not seeing the other's letters hindered her.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis walked out of her room, the sordid look still glazed her face. Seifer silently followed, something he had learned to do over the past month, every time he tried to talk to her when she was like this, he only made things worse.  
  
They were meeting their friends for lunch at the cafeteria. They greeted their friends, and sat down next to them. They had already ordered Quistis and Seifer's meals.   
  
As Squall took a sip of his drink, he could hear Zell's words, haunting him…"I'm sitting here with a beer in my hands, so here's a toast to us, and the friendship we could've had,"  
Squall sighed.  
  
Rinoa had only gotten a salad, and went up to get a hotdog. Quistis went with her, as did Selphie.  
  
The guy in front of Rinoa ordered a hotdog and was denied, the usual reason, they were out.  
  
Rinoa laughed, "Hey Remember Ze…nevermind." She quickly returned to her downtrodden state and ordered another soda.   
  
Quistis was the one to break the uncomfortable silence that had followed Rinoa's comment.   
  
"Rinoa, Selphie, I can't hold out any longer. I'm going to go find him." Quistis stated in all seriousness. "Do either of you know any information we could look at to find where he went?" Quistis asked.  
  
Selphie thought about it for a while, and slowly recalled her letter mentioning the gate his plane had taken off from.  
  
"His plane took off from gate D6." Selphie said.  
  
"Really Selph? Come on, let's split we can go find out where he was." Rinoa said with rising excitement. She yelled to the guys that they'd be back in about an hour.  
  
They all started to run towards the parking garage.  
  
When they reached the car, Rinoa jumped into the driver's seat as Quistis and Selphie jumped in the back.  
  
Rinoa sped out of the garage towards the airport at Deling. With Rinoa at the wheel, they reached the airport in 20 minutes. Quistis was the first to jump out of the car, and run to the D gate section. Rinoa and Selphie were hot on her heels. When they reached gate D6 they ran to the check-in stand.  
  
"Um…excuse me, but can you tell me where a flight was arriving at about a month ago?" Quistis said exasperatedly.  
  
"What?" The woman behind the counter was confused at Quistis's jumbled statement. Rinoa and Selphie caught up with Quistis.  
  
"About a month ago, a friend of ours left from this airport, we were wondering if you could tell us where the flight he was on landed?" Rinoa said tiredly.   
  
Selphie continued. "He left from this gate, on January 3, around 6:00 A.M."   
(A whole month ago, what a month it's been)  
  
The woman input the information in the computer. "The flight landed at Kale Airport."  
  
"Kale Airport?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yes, a small run-down airport, there's only one reason people use that airport and that's to go to Winhill. Not many flights land at Kale Airport, not many people go to Winhill." The woman stated.  
  
The girls were baffled, Winhill of all places. They went back to their car and drove back to Balamb Garden.   
  
When they got out of the car again, Quistis broke the silence. "In two weeks, I'm leaving. It'll give me time to pack for my trip, find a place to stay, say goodbye to everyone and speak with Cid."   
  
"You're really gonna leave, Quisty?" Selphie asked an hugged her friend.  
  
"I can't help but think this partly my fault." Quistis replied. "I want him to come back to garden, but if nothing else I at least want to make amends."  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis and the girls found their boyfriends seated at the table where they had left them.  
  
"Seifer…I'm going to find Zell. He's in Winhill." Quistis stated plainly.  
  
Seifer smiled. "We'll go together then." Seifer said.  
  
Quistis shook her head. Seifer didn't say anything, he could tell she'd already made up her mind. He wasn't included in her plans.  
  
"When?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"In two weeks." Quistis replied. "Let's just be together while we can for now."  
  
The two weeks seemed to drag on and on for Quistis, she wasn't positive whether that was a good thing or not. She so badly wanted to see Zell again, but she knew that she would miss the rest of her friends as soon as she left.  
  
So when the two weeks were up, she had mixed emotions. She had gotten permission from Cid, packed, and just enjoyed her friend's presences while they were there.   
  
She stood next to the car which Rinoa and Selphie were waiting in.  
  
"We're gonna miss looking at that beautiful face of yours, Quistis." Irvine smiled slyly.  
Quistis couldn't help but laugh as she hugged the cowboy.  
  
"Come back safely, and make sure you bring him with you." Squall stated as he wrapped his arms around his former instructor.  
  
"I'll be thinking of you every second, please come back soon." Seifer pleaded with his girlfriend. She nodded and kissed him one last time, that same tingle was there, the exact one she had felt that night they first kissed. His strong, manly taste against her lips. It almost made her have second thoughts about leaving, but she knew it was too late now. She kissed him one more time and headed for the car.  
  
* * *  
  
When they reached the airport Quistis stepped out of the car, as did Selphie and Rinoa.  
  
Quistis hugged Selphie and smiled.  
  
"Quistis, make sure you call us when you get there and hug him for me. You'll be back before you know it." Selphie smiled.  
  
Quistis then stepped up to her Rinoa and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Quist, bring him back, but don't sacrifice yourself to do it. When you call us, give us your number so we can get a hold of you if we need to. Please be careful out there, don't get hurt. We'll miss you so much." Rinoa rambled.  
  
"I will, Rinoa." Quistis replied. "I'll see you guys soon." Quistis walked towards the airport entrance and watched Selphie and Rinoa drive off. She was alone with her thoughts for an hour before she boarded the plane.  
  
She had to find him, and bring him back. She had to…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: CRAP, about time. I finally got Winhill into the mix. Anyway, sorry for taking so frigging long to upload this. I was just out of the writing mood and finally forced myself to sit down and write. 


	10. Frigid Steel

A/N: Well, here's chap. 10... Expect the story to get angsty soon. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill was a 2 mile walk from the airport. Quistis reached Winhill's outskirts by twilight.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the constant fog that hung around Winhill, cloaking it from the rest of the outside world.  
  
When she reached the town itself, she noticed the place exuded despair. It seemed like a ghost town, she could spot a few houses but then again she could only see a few yards in front of herself because of the fog. She couldn't fathom finding Zell in a barren wasteland like this.   
  
Quistis began to walk forward, hoping she was making it to the center of town. After walking for a little while, she became frightened. She could see, literally nothing around her, all that surrounded her was fog, she couldn't see any houses, a bar, or even a motel.   
  
(Maybe they don't have houses, maybe it's just a colony of homeless people.) Quistis thought. As she began to contemplate the reason she hadn't found any buildings, she finally made out a large building, she prayed it was the motel, she didn't like the prospect of staying at a stranger's house in a place that was completely foreign to her.  
  
She walked closer, and could see lights on, She stepped up to the door, and knocked cautiously.  
  
An large, rough-looking, unshaven man opened the door. "Can I help you?" He said gruffly.   
  
"Is this the motel?" Quistis said shakily.  
  
"No, the front door is three doors down. This is just a room." The man said none too politely.  
  
"I am so sorry, I just came here, I've only been here once before, under extremely different circumstances, and it's really foggy out. I apologize." Quistis rambled.   
  
It was highly uncommon for Quistis to lose her composure. She was more nervous than she'd ever been in her whole life. It was immensely different coming here alone than with her friends. Also, the town itself sent chills down her spine. The weather didn't help Quistis feel anymore confident either. All in all, she was notably scared and now felt like an idiot.  
  
The man's face softened somewhat. "Listen, you shouldn't be alone in a place like this."  
  
Quistis definitely agreed with the man.  
  
"Let me walk you down to the front desk." The man said gently, obviously trying to be patient with the young woman.  
  
Quistis trailed the man closely, she didn't want to lose him in the fog.  
  
He opened the door and light hit Quistis' eyes. He held the door as she walked through. He stepped in after her and closed the door behind him.   
  
Quistis walked up to the front desk. "Sorry Miss, we're full up." The man behind the desk said.   
  
"Hey Jim, give the girl my room. I'm leaving tomorrow." Quistis' new found friend said.  
  
"Sure thing, Chet." Jim replied.  
  
"Thank you, you're very kind." Quistis replied gratefully. As Quistis looked around she noticed a few tables set up, like a small diner, she saw a young woman bringing meals to people. She had forgotten how long it had been since she'd eaten.  
  
Chet looked at her. "Hungry?" Quistis nodded. Chet pulled a chair out from the table and scooted Quistis in to the table. He flopped down on a chair across from her. The Waitress came over to take their order.   
  
"Can we get two ham sandwiches and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. You look like you could use some fluid. Also, two waters please." Chet ordered.   
  
"So, would it be impolite for me to ask your name?" Chet asked. Quistis had completely forgotten that she hadn't introduced herself.  
  
She reached her hand out to him. "Quistis."  
  
"That's a beautiful name…" Chet said sincerely.  
  
Quistis took a long look at Chet. He was an older man, she would say mid 40's. His hair was jet-black, and was rather gruff-looking. However, his eyes gave away his true persona, they were gentle and kind.  
  
"So, Quistis, what's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing in Winhill?" Chet questioned.  
  
"Why?" Quistis asked. "Maybe I just came here to get away from wherever I was, maybe I like it here." Chet didn't mention the way she had fumbled with words when she had first seen him and told him it was her second time here."  
  
"People only come to Winhill for three primary reasons. One, they're running away from something they don't want to face. Two, they're reminiscing over the regrets in their life. Three, they want to have some time and be depressed and alone. You don't look like you're any of those. So, why are you here?" Chet asked politely.  
  
Quistis smirked, the man was intuitive she had to give him that. "I'm here looking for a close friend who came here." Quistis said, still smiling with thoughts of Zell on her mind.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Chet asked curiously.   
  
"Balamb, I live in the Garden there." Quistis said, thinking of the friends she'd left behind to come find Zell.   
  
"Wow, he must be a pretty close friend to make a girl come all the way over here and to Winhill of all places." Chet said in awe.  
  
Quistis' face became immensely serious. "Extremely close."  
  
"Well, good luck finding him." Chet said earnestly.  
  
"Thank you Chet." Quistis smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm headed to the airport to leave, I've got an early flight to catch." Chet remarked.  
  
"Chet, could you do me one more favor, how do I get to the bar?" Quistis asked.  
  
Chet's face suddenly became deathly serious. "Quistis, it's not a safe place for a young woman like you. The people here are all depressed, sad, and hurting. Eventually, it becomes deep-seeded, and they become bitter, angry and even enraged. Are you positive you wanna stay, I could get you a ticket back to Balamb, stay for a few days and see you off." Chet was obviously worried for Quistis' safety. Deep inside, that scared her.   
  
"No, I need to find him." Quistis' resolve was steadfast.  
  
"Alright, I'll lead you there…but, please be careful." Chet said dismally.  
  
Quistis got up, and followed him out the door, she memorized where her room was located, and caught up to Chet, who walked forward, Quistis had no idea how he could see where he was going. She sped up and walked by his side, within a few minutes they had reached the bar.  
  
Chet looked at her one last time. "You see that light out there, that's the motel."  
  
Quistis looked out and what looked, extremely far away, was a small light, which she assumed was near the front office of the motel. She nodded, letting Chet know she saw it.  
  
"Thank you, for everything, I don't know why you helped me, but know it's greatly appreciated." Quistis smiled at him.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Quistis, and you make sure and tell that friend of yours how lucky he is to have a friend like you, and such a beautiful one at that." Chet smiled at her and waved as he started to leave.   
  
Quistis sighed and opened the door. The bar was extraordinarily different then what she expected.  
  
The music was not loud, but it certainly wasn't quiet. An angsty, slow song was being played. It seemed like no one was talking, the only thing happening was people drowning their sorrows. Their was a dance floor, but only two couples were dancing, which in itself seemed almost out of place, yet she noticed that almost always at least one couple was dancing. She thought she understood, a minute's distraction from their melancholy life and from all their troubles.   
  
She quickly took a seat at the bar, the bartender didn't even ask what she wanted, just handed her a glass of water. She noticed the mood of the whole bar was the mood of the song being played. She sat there for a while, looking around for Zell. She also noticed that never once did an upbeat song play or a song with joyful lyrics play.  
  
All of a sudden, a chill ran through her body, as a hand tightly gripped her shoulder. The hand was rough and cold. She turned around quickly and slapped the man that had grabbed her.   
  
It was Zell. Her initial reaction was to slap him again for scaring her. Then she wanted to run and hug him as hard as she could possibly muster.   
  
However, once she made eye contact with the cold blue steel orbs, she wanted to scream. This wasn't the Zell she remembered. Stubble covered his face, she could tell he hadn't been too concerned with keeping up his appearance. His lips were pulled in a frown that plagued his face. His eyes were the hardest she had ever seen them be.   
  
Before Squall opened up to his friends, his eyes were icy and frigid, which had made her want to help him open up to the people he loved. But Squall's eyes had never been like this. Zell's eyes were like cold steel, like he wasn't the person she had known at all, which frightened her.  
  
Zell felt his lip to check if it was bleeding. He slowly looked back at her, the frown on his face deepened as he spoke in a rough chilling voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Zell, I came to find you, I want to stay with you for awhile." Quistis said taken aback by his "greeting".  
  
"Where are you staying?" Zell said, his voice dripping with disdain.  
  
"In the motel right down the road. Room 103." Quistis couldn't believe what Zell was doing.  
  
Before Quistis knew what was happening, Zell turned around and rushed to the door.   
  
Quistis ran after him "Zell! Wait, ZELL!" She called after him.  
  
As she exited the bar, she saw his silhouette disappear into the fog.  
  
"Great first meeting." Quistis mumbled to herself.  
  
She walked towards the motel, and the light slowly began to get brightly. She reached her room and entered it, it was unlocked. She looked at the bedside table and saw the room key attached to a note.  
  
I put your bags in the closet. Good luck with your friend.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Chet  
  
Quistis smiled as she thought of the man that had helped her out.  
  
She closed the door, locked it, and pulled back the covers.  
  
Quistis hadn't expected the place to be so muggy, it was really humid. She began to undress, She slipped her panties and bra off, and stared at herself in the mirror.   
  
She blushed as she looked at herself, she took the clip out of her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders. Her hair hung wildly over her body. She wondered if Seifer was thinking about her right now. She wondered if Seifer thought about her like this, imagining her naked body, she blushed again.   
  
So, inevitably, her thoughts couldn't help but wander to Zell, and wonder if he was doing this exact thing right now, looking at the immediate changes in him, she assumed he probably wasn't thinking about her too often as of now. But, did he ever think about her like this, naked and in her most vulnerable state. Did he ever think about being the one there for her, to protect her at all times.  
  
She thought of them together, locked in passion, and as soon as the thought appeared, she banished it from her mind. She blushed profusely as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her unclothed body and found sleep immensely blissful after the night she had just had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Angst ahead. So be prepared. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. So, my best regards to all of your fics and keep writing.  
  
Until next time,  
  
GrayFox 


	11. Driftwood Dreams

A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I updated any of my stories, I'm sorry about that.  
  
Well, my birthday was Jan. 29 and I had hoped to get this chapter up by then, but of course it didn't get out in time to be my birthday present to myself. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
Also, I want to thank Wonderful Failure, cause you're writing has inspired me to write so much, and it's a great honor to know that you enjoy my work. I haven't seen you in a while, welcome back, and I can't wait for you next story.  
  
Finally, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories and to those of you who have been there from the beginning, I consider you a blessing, and all of you have inspired me to keep writing. Until next time,  
  
GrayFox   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis' eyes opened slowly, thoughts of the previous night swimming in her head. The sounds of rumbling in her room made her shoot out of bed and clutch the bed sheets around her naked form.  
  
It was Zell, standing next to the door with a harsh look on his face.  
  
"Good, you're up. Let's go. I packed your bags, I'll drop you off at the airport." Zell's cold tone frightened her still.  
  
"Zell, I am not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." Quistis stated bluntly, trying to hold up the façade that he didn't scare her. Zell's eyes flared. He started to storm out of the door into broad daylight as she caught his wrist and was pulled from the room.  
  
"Zell, wait! Stop, please Zell, please stop!" Quistis said trying to hold him back as he walked ever faster away. Zell suddenly stopped and turned around.   
  
"Why are you here? I didn't want you here, and you're leaving." Zell's voice was venomous and held the rumble of a jaded man.  
  
"I'm doing nothing of the sort, Zell. You can't tell me where to go, I came here on my own, where is it your business to tell me what to do?" Quistis' voice carried across the length of the motel.   
  
Zell fumed as he whispered back. "Then let me make this very clear…I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't want you anywhere near me, do whatever you want to, it's your choice, but I don't want any form of contact with you at all, understood?" As soon as he finished his sentence, his pace quickened and he started to leave Quistis' presence.  
  
"Zell, wait! Zell, WAIT! Could you listen to me for just one time in your entire life? ZELL!" Quistis yelled at him, waking many from their morning slumber.  
  
It was as people started looking out their doors and staring at her, that she realized she was clothed in nothing but a thin bed sheet. Her face flushed magenta, and she hurriedly rushed back to her room.   
  
(I can't believe this, this is my greeting after two months. Could he really have changed that much?) Quistis thought as she closed her room door, locked it, dropped the sheet from around her and headed to the bathroom.   
  
She turned on the faucet, and stepped into the shower. The hot water caressing her skin, flowing down her back, and off her delicate legs. The water was the most refreshing thing Quistis could remember in a long time.   
  
Yet, like so often lately, she found her thoughts drifting back to Zell. Scenarios played through her mind.   
  
She had just awoken to see another glorious sunrise in Winhill. She got in the shower, and the best prize of all, once she got out, she would be able to creep back out and tiptoe to Zell, who was still lying in bed. She would slip under the covers and gently pull his arm around her body and snuggle close to his warm body. When he finally awoke, she'd be pretending to be asleep as he pulled her close to him and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Zell would whisper something about how much he loved her.   
  
Quistis opened her eyes and shook the reverie off.   
  
"I miss Seifer…" She murmured to herself. It was more of a reassurance to herself that she still loved Seifer rather than a statement of how she missed her boyfriend.  
  
Quistis got out of the shower, walked over to the closet, and pulled out her clothes. She slipped them on, enjoying the time she had to relax before she went off to go find Zell again. She could assume that he wouldn't be pleasantly surprised to see her.  
  
She brushed her hair while looking in the mirror, she tried to put on a smile but it seemed impossible. When she finished, she grabbed the key to her room, made sure the room was locked and headed off to the bar.  
  
When she got outside, she started to feel a little better. The town wasn't near as dreary during the day. The sun even shone above making the place look like a little quiet town. It was a huge relief to Quistis and it brightened her mood considerably.  
  
She slowly walked towards the bar, surveying the landscape around her marking the various buildings in Winhill. Over to her right, there was a grocery market, to her left, far off in the distance there was a giant field of tall grass, and she could see a few roofs over there. She assumed they were houses that people lived in out there. She reached the bar door and opened it.   
  
It wasn't as crowded as it had been last night. It was relatively quiet. There was only one other person in the bar besides herself and the bartender.   
  
She sat down at the bar and the bartender without so much as a glance at her set a glass of water next to her.  
  
"Thank you." Quistis whispered and the bartender nodded. She took a sip and thought some more about the events of the morning. Zell barging out like that really shocked her. She had seen what he was like her first night in Winhill, but that blew her away.   
  
(Well, where would I start? Zell could be in Winhill or any of the surrounding area. Winhill itself isn't very large but there's large stretches of land that are considered part of Winhill. He could be anywhere around here.)  
  
She started to ask the bartender a question. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where I might find a Zell Dincht would you?" The bartender wiped his towel around a glass and shook his head.  
  
"You mean that guy you were yelling at last night?" The man at the table asked her. "Yes." she replied hoping for any starting point to find him.   
  
"He lives out in the plains, in a house, southwest of here, down by the coast." The man rambled on. "Nice little place, maybe needs to be fixed up a little, but it was cheap to him and it's still buying me beer."  
  
Quistis interrupted him. "You sold him your house?" She asked incredulously.   
  
"I'm letting him rent, I wouldn't ever sell that place, too good a spot, right out by the water, right near the coast, great location." The man kept speaking.  
  
"How far would you say it was from here?" Quistis asked ready to head out to find him.  
  
"I don't know, a couple miles southwest from here, not too far. Let me warn you though, Dincht doesn't seem like the kinda man who'd like to be disturbed, even by a pretty woman like yourself." He rambled continually as Quistis got up and headed for the door.  
  
"HOW MUCH HE PAY FOR YOU WOMAN? YOU GOT A HOT LITTLE BODY ON YOU!" His words fell on deaf ears though, Quistis had already shot through the door and was heading southwest from Winhill.  
  
She realized that her journey wasn't going to be as simple as she thought it would be. Up ahead, tall grass covered vast areas of land, the grass went up to her stomach. She started to walk through it, and kept heading southwest.   
  
Every once in a while she would notice clearings, there were houses in a few of them but she wasn't even near the coast. So she kept pressing onward, noticing the landscape.  
  
Far off in the distance, stood tall misty mountains, that guarded the hazy town, over to her right was a thick forest, that thinned out into the tall grass. To her left, as she kept walking she could water come closer into view, it was still far off but it got closer with each step she took.   
  
A house came into view as she walked further, the back of the house was facing. The front of the house watched the coast and looked out to the sapphire sea. The house was set in a clearing with a path leading down to the beach, it was a long walk from the house to the beach but she could clearly see the path from the house to the beach.  
  
She reached the front door and knocked on it. She nervously looked around, and as she glanced out at the beach, she noticed that someone was out there. It was him, he was sitting on a long piece of driftwood with his feet in the sand. She looked back at the house one more time and started walking towards the beach.  
  
As she walked along the path, she brushed her hand along the tall grass that lined the sides of the path. She could see him, he was staring out at the water his eyes lost in the distance.  
  
"Zell…" She whispered to herself.  
  
She walked out onto the sand, removed her shoes and socks, and quietly walked up behind him. She was scared of what his reaction would be.  
  
She slowly sat down beside him, and she heard him let out a sigh. He didn't seem to be the same angry man he was when she first saw him.  
  
His eyes were gazing out into the water, reminiscing and wistful. He never even looked over at Quistis, he just continued staring forward. They sat in silence, Quistis staring over at him, until Zell spoke.  
  
"You're not gonna leave, are you?" He asked her. She shook her head. "You want something to drink?" Zell asked. Quistis noticed for the first time the cooler to his left, he fumbled around for a coke and handed it to her. She opened it and took a sip. She sat it next to her.   
  
"You know, I haven't thought about you guys in a long time…I try not to." He sighed deeply after he said this. Quistis noticed Zell leaning back on his hands, placed on the log on either side of him. She copied his position and gently slid her hand onto his. Zell pulled his hand away quickly.  
  
"Don't…" He whispered, still staring out at the water. He finally took a deep breath and looked over at her. She stared deeply into his sapphire pools. He looked like a hurt child, not the hard eyes she had seen just this morning. She smiled at him, she couldn't help it, she had found the man she was looking for. Those wistful, dreamy eyes told her that. Her heart raced, knowing it was the same Zell she had known, he was just hidden under a rough exterior. She could help, she could free him of his problems, she was going to do it, she was going to succeed, no matter what it took.  
  
He looked back out at the ocean, and she stared at it with him. They sat there in silence, for a couple hours, each left to their own thoughts.   
  
Quistis stood up and as she walked away, placed a hand on his shoulder and headed home.   
  
Quistis couldn't have been happier, as she left Zell sitting on his log, remembering the beaches of Balamb. 


	12. Subtle Pleas

Author's Note: Man, I've been out of the loop for a long time. It's nice to be back to writing and getting back into the writing mood. It's also great to get back to fanfiction.net period. I haven't even been reading any of the fanfic for a long time. So it's nice to catch up on all the great stories, authors, and just the general awesomeness of fanfiction.net again. I'm looking forward to the ride ahead. Here's the 12th installment of It's Raining in Winhill. Enjoy.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
GrayFox

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis awoke to the phone ringing on her bedside table. She rolled over to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Quisty." Selphie's voice said on the other line, not completely sure who had answered the phone. A smile slowly crossed Quistis' lips as she realized it was her friend.  
  
"Hey Selph, it's me. How's it going?" Quistis asked tiredly.  
  
Selphie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, whew, I thought it might be someone else, I'm so relieved the number was right. Anyway, it's going pretty good, Seifer's beside himself worrying about you since we hadn't heard from you since you left…Hold on, Quisty, Rinoa wants to talk to you." Selphie replied. Selphie handed the phone to Rinoa.  
  
"Quistis, how are you doing?" Rinoa said concernedly.  
  
"I'm doing just fine, Rinoa. How about yourself?" Quistis responded in turn.  
  
"I'm doing alright…you know Seifer really misses you, he's been driving everyone crazy worrying about you." Rinoa said gently.  
  
"Make sure you tell him I'm doing fine, and that I love him and miss him." Quistis said wistfully, she missed Seifer's arms tight around her. There was a slight pause in their conversation as neither of them wanted to bring up the next topic.  
  
"How is…Did you find…" Rinoa stuttered.  
  
"He's changed, he's a very harsh, furious man now. Rinoa, I've never seen such cold eyes anywhere. But I swear our Zell's still in there, I can see him hidden beneath that steely exterior." Quistis brought Rinoa up to date on what had happened since she had arrived.  
  
Quistis could hear Rinoa's breathing had become slightly ragged, as if she was crying as she listened. Quistis could hear Selphie in the background, "Rinoa, are you alright?"  
  
Rinoa handed the phone back to Selphie as she walked to the other side of the bedroom and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Selphie, is Rinoa gonna be okay?" Quistis asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about Rinoa, Quistis, she's been doing this off and on ever since Zell left." Selphie whispered into the receiver.  
  
"How is he, though?" Selphie said, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"I don't know really, I haven't really had a chance to sit down and talk with him. He's been really aloof and he obviously hadn't expected or wanted to see me anytime soon." Quistis' answer came somberly.  
  
Suddenly, Quistis' eyes filled with tears as she spoke to Selphie through ragged breaths.  
  
"I made a huge mistake, didn't I, Selphie? I drove him away, if I hadn't crushed him he would've never left and this would've never happened. Hearing Quistis cry brought tears to Selphie's eyes.   
  
Quistis heard Rinoa get on the other phone in the room. She was crying as well.  
  
"Quistis, it's not just your fault, I should've been there for him, I had the chance to stop him, but I left him when he needed me the most. I am so sorry for putting you guys through this." Rinoa wept as she spilt out her thoughts.  
  
Selphie broke in next, with her thoughts. "Guys, you can't blame yourselves, it was no one's fault. Zell chose to leave of his own accord. So now we need to do everything in our power to get him back." Selphie's tears rolled down her cheeks and down onto the bed sheets.  
  
Rinoa, weeping harder than ever, pleaded with Quistis. "Quistis, I'm begging you Quistis, please, please get him back. I can't live here without him. Garden's empty without him…We're not a complete family without him. Please, bring him back."  
  
"Rinoa, I'll do everything I can to get him to come back. I swear to you, I will do everything possible to get him to come back." Quistis promised.  
  
"Quisty, we need to go…please call us in a couple days at the most." Selphie asked as calmly as she could.  
  
"Alright, I will. Talk to you later…Bye." Quistis said as she put the phone back in it's slot.  
  
Quistis dropped her head back on her pillow and clung the other pillow tightly to her body. "I'm so alone…" Quistis whispered to herself and fell asleep, crying softly.  
  
Quistis woke up several hours later, the sun shining down on her through the window. She quickly dressed and thought about what she should do. She decided to go check out the grocery store, because Zell obviously had to get groceries somehow and maybe she could find someone who had some kind of contact with him.  
  
She walked off in that direction, leading up to the grocery store. As she entered the rather large (for the size of Winhill) store, she saw an elderly lady bagging up groceries for a customer. After she helped the customer, Quistis walked up to her.  
  
"Why hello there, child. How can I help you?" The elderly lady asked with a smile. Quistis couldn't help but return the contagious grin.  
  
"I'm looking for a friend of mine and I was wondering if you knew anything about him." Quistis asked politely.  
  
"Ah, a man friend, looks like a girl your age should settle her sweet self down to have a nice little home and a good, strong husband to help her." The lady smiled sweetly. "What's the boy's name?"   
  
"His name is Zell, Zell Dincht." Quistis replied.  
  
"The Dincht boy, he's new around here, I know him a little. Shy boy, that Dincht. I can tell he's a softie at heart though. Whenever he drops in, he always helps this old body out, moving boxes and sorting groceries. Usually he comes and picks up his groceries, but today I got a letter from him asking that they be delivered." The elderly lady grinned mischievously. "I'll just get you those groceries and you can just tell him that an old woman asked you for a favor."  
  
"Would you do that for me? Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." Quistis thanked her from the bottom of her heart.  
  
"Don't worry, darling, I was in love once too." The old lady smiled as she went to the back to get Zell's groceries. Quistis frowned at her statement. It brought back thoughts of why she had come here in the first place.  
  
She returned holding a single bag of groceries and handed them to Quistis. "There you go darling. Now run along." She shooed Quistis away.   
  
Quistis started to walk towards Zell's house. She walked the same trail she had the night previous and thought about what had happened last night.  
  
She reached the clearing around Zell's house and walked up the wooden steps. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. She heard something stir and rise up to walk towards the door.  
  
As Zell opened the door, she looked down and saw Quistis holding his groceries. He looked her straight in her eyes, tensed slightly, and then turned around and walked back inside of his house and sat down on the couch.   
  
Quistis took a cautious step inside of his house, and nervously asked him, "Where should I put these?"  
  
Zell didn't say a word and didn't even make a move. Quistis looked over at his kitchen, which had a soft blue hue, and walked over and set his groceries on his counter.   
  
"Zell, would you like me to put these away for you?" Quistis asked politely.  
  
"I'd like you to get out of my house." Zell replied sharply. Quistis ignored the comment and started to put away his food in what she thought would be the right spot. As thoughts flooded through her mind, she almost broke into tears.  
  
"You know Zell, I talked to Selphie and Rinoa today. They really miss you Zell." Quistis remarked trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
Zell turned to face her, "I miss them too." Zell said quietly. Quistis continued putting away groceries.   
  
"You miss them…but you certainly don't seem to miss me." Quistis commented.  
  
Zell stood up and walked towards Quistis. He pointed an accusing finger at Quistis.  
  
"You made your choices Quistis…and I made mine."  
  
As he walked towards the stairs leading to his bedroom. Quistis called up after him.   
  
"So you really didn't miss me, did you?"  
  
Zell dismissed the remark with a wave of his hand and kept walking. Quistis yelled up at Zell again.  
  
"Cause I missed you," The comment stopped Zell mid-stride. "…terribly Zell."  
  
Zell turned around and replied impatiently. "Why are you here?" Zell rushed down the stairs and stopped right next to Quistis, startling her. He repeated himself, "Why are you here Quistis? WHY? To torment me, to alienate me, what do you think you're accomplishing?"   
  
Quistis' answers came out only in random sputters as her mouth couldn't fit around the words to form a coherent sentence. Zell picked up where he left off.  
  
"Are you here to rip my heart out, cause congratulations Quistis, mission accomplished. You win Quistis, is that what you wanna hear? DING DING DING, Captain Quistis can add another notch to her SeeD rank because she has never failed a mission yet. Good job Quistis, you succeeded, you can go HOME now." Zell fumed at her.  
  
Quistis' eyes filled with tears as she stood there, absorbing Zell's rage.  
  
"Oh great, what is it Quistis, what?" Zell asked his voice rising with each sentence he spoke.  
  
"Zell…Oh Zell, please stop yelling, I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to upset you." Quistis mumbled through her tears.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Zell's yell echoed throughout the whole house.  
  
Zell got down on his knees and took Quistis' hands in his own. Looking up into Quistis' soft crystalline eyes in a subtle plea, he spoke genuinely.  
  
"Quistis, I will do whatever you want, whatever it is, I will do it, if you leave right now and don't come back. Please, I'm begging you, leave me be."  
  
Quistis' sobs got bigger as she looked into Zell's pleading, sapphire oceans. Quistis slowly drew her hand out of Zell's grasp, and she started to walk towards the front door.  
  
Zell picked himself up off the floor and leaned on his couch.  
  
Quistis turned back before she shut the door. "I'm sorry…" She whispered as tears fell down her face.  
  
Zell's heart ached as he saw Quistis crying. He resisted the urge to run to her and wrap her up in his arms, besides, she'd already chosen who she wanted. And it wasn't him. She chose Seifer. Let him go comfort her.   
  
Zell's internal defense wasn't helping get rid of his guilt. He wanted to say something to her so bad, but he just couldn't. He averted his eyes and heard the door shut behind Quistis.  
  
(Well, not seeing her suppressed my love, but it's still there, it flares up every time I see her. Of course, my anger does too. Why couldn't she have just chosen me?) As Zell thought to himself, Zell felt like crying. He knew he wouldn't, he was too good at stopping himself. Zell just swallowed hard and tried not to think about how much he loved the girl that had crushed him.

------------------------------

Quistis walked back to her room, crying with each step. When she finally reached the hotel, she was considering what to do next. She was honestly contemplating leaving Winhill for good. It would make Zell happy and she could just get on with her life.  
  
She flopped onto her bed and wiped her eyes on her pillow, as she reached for the phone. It was dark outside as she dialed Rinoa's room at Garden.   
  
"Hey, Rinoa." Quistis inquired slightly.  
  
"Quistis…have you been crying?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I think I've made a big mistake…I'm thinking about coming home." Quistis bawled as she poured her heart out to Rinoa, relaying what happened to her.   
  
"Quist, I know he misses you, I'm positive, don't give up yet. But if you honestly want to come home don't waste your time over there, come home as soon as possible. Because even if he doesn't miss you, all of us back here are definitely missing you." Rinoa stated, trying to cheer Quistis up.  
  
Quistis heard a door shut and Selphie ask Rinoa. "Is that Quistis? Has Zell agreed to come back yet? What's going on Rin? Tell me." Quistis heard Selphie come on the line.  
  
"Quisty, we miss you." Selphie said sincerely.  
  
Quistis sobbed again. "I miss you guys too, so much."  
  
"I gotta go Quisty, I gotta go meet up with Irvine, say hi to Zell for me." Selphie said hurriedly and hung up the phone. Quistis heard the door slam a second time.  
  
"See Quistis, we miss you. Come home if you're ready to." Rinoa said cheerfully.  
  
"I can't." Quistis replied.  
  
"Why not?" Rinoa questioned.  
  
"Because I know as soon as I get back, then all of us would be missing Zell the same way we miss each other right now. Except worse, because he left on bad terms with us." Quistis stated as the realization of why she had come hit her. She knew it would be tough, but she had made a vow to bring him back and she would.  
  
"I'm gonna go Rinoa, I'll call you later." Quistis said with new-found confidence.  
  
"Keep us informed Quist, bye bye." Rinoa said, ecstatic her friend hadn't given up on Zell yet. Quistis hung up the phone.  
  
"I haven't given up on you yet, Zell Dincht." Quistis whispered to herself.


	13. Winhill Mist

Author's Note: It's been a really long time since the last time I wrote and I really miss it. So I'm trying to get back into it. And, of course, it's nice to have a story about ZELL FINALLY. I've noticed there haven't been any lately. So, here we go, chapter 13 of "It's Raining In Winhill."

Quistis opened her eyes to another day in Winhill. She would just keep pushing him until he opened up to her. She really felt completely isolated from everyone she loved and knew. Zell would barely speak to her and she was an entire flight away from a pair of comforting arms.

She quickly got ready and rushed off.

(Ready for another day of Zell-filled HAPPINESS?) She thought to herself.

She traveled to his house trying not to imagine the vicious things he'd say to her today. When she reached the clearing that surrounded the house, she noticed he was on the beach. He was shirtless, standing there as if watching an imaginary foe. She had forgotten completely about his martial arts. He probably trained a lot with nothing else to do out here.

She slowly walked closer to him, not wanting to disturb him but wanting to get a better view.

He started quickly and she thought he had seen her. However, he had only begun attacking his intangible opponent.

His body moved with a fluid grace that she had never seen in anyone else but Zell. It was always there hidden behind his usually jagged martial art style. It had never been more evident than it was right now though. Each motion his body made flowed right into the next action with graceful elegance. It was like watching a sculptor work with his chisel. Zell used his medium with pure precision, yet it seemed so natural and not a movement was out of place. That medium was his body. He was in complete control. His hands danced around him as if conscious thoughts weren't even necessary to move them. His feet glided in ways that made her think they were their own entity. He suddenly stopped, turned on his heel and his style became the much more typical rocky, jagged art that she was much more accustomed to. Each strike looked like it could kill, as power was consciously exerted into each fist that lashed out, each foot that whipped out from his body.

Quistis stopped looking at the actions and started noticing his body. Her eyes glided down his toned features and stopped at each defined muscle. She had seen Seifer's body, it was great. It was toned like a man who wielded a gunblade should be, to master a heavy, unstable weapon like that required an extreme amount of dedication. But, Zell's body looked like a man who had to use it as his only weapon and defense. His body was his weapon. So, it looked as if he had spent years defining and toning each individual muscle that rippled along his weapon. On top of that, it was a pretty compact package, taking Zell's size into account. His face was so intent and focused in on what he was doing.

She loved just watching him do something…anything really. His face was always saying something to her. Like he had a secret joke hidden behind the mask that adorned him. She just loved looking at the flames that somehow danced on his face, although they were permanently etched there. And, of course, those deep blue pools that had been set in his head. So much passion was embedded there; so much heart and soul were wrapped up in those brilliant sapphires.

Still staring directly at him, lost in thought; she didn't realize he was looking right back at her with an irritated look on his face. It wasn't until she saw a drop of sweat roll down his forehead and past his eye that she realized he was staring at her. She was startled for a second and afterwards she sat there smiling at him.

With the same irritated look on his face, he walked past her shaking his head. He didn't so much as glance at her as he passed by. He flung his shirt and jacket over his shoulder and kept an even pace back to his house.

Quistis got up and walked after him. He opened the door, turned around to look at her and even held it open while she walked through.

(Hmm…at least he's being civil today) Quistis thought, pleasantly surprised.

He walked up the single flight of stairs and she continued following him upstairs. She had never seen what she only presumed to be his bedroom. She was surprised when she did get up there. A large king-size bed resided in the middle of the rather large room. A door led to what she figured was the bathroom, because she hadn't seen one anywhere else in the house. On the side of the house facing the ocean was a small balcony with two beautiful wicker chairs. She stepped into the doorway of the bathroom and Zell had begun to change. He stood in front of an extremely large mirror that was inset into the wall. He turned to face her and spoke.

"Am I gonna get a few seconds to myself or you wanna come in and watch me change?" Zell said agitatedly. Quistis' face flushed and she reached for the door handle and shut the door as she headed to the small balcony.

She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out into the cool midday air. She didn't think it was this foggy out but as she looked out at the water she noticed the seemingly ever-present Winhill fog.

After a minute of silence, she felt another presence beside her. She looked to her left and saw Zell, still shirtless, mimic her position and stare out at the sunset. Resting his elbows on the guard rail and leaning forward he had such a faraway look in his eyes. As if he was pondering things she couldn't even begin to see. He shifted and placed his hands on the railing.

Quistis shifted as well and softly, as if not wanting to scare it away, placed her hand on his. She felt him tense and start to shy away. As quickly as it happened though, it stopped.

(That's progress; he's actually letting me touch him.) Quistis thought happily but kept her face indifferent. (The question is, Should I push it or not?) She threw caution to the wind and gently guided her fingers to the gaps in his. She gently entwined them, making each movement with slow, concentrated precision. She felt him open his fingers and grasp hers in return. Quistis couldn't help but smile, however she tried to keep it as hidden as possible.

After several minutes of building up her courage, she was ready to try and lay her head on his shoulder. As she began to, Zell let go of her hand and walked back inside.

(Dang it. Oh well, nothing lost yet.) Still, she wondered if he had noticed her and that's why he had gone back inside.

She followed his lead and went inside. He had gone downstairs and she continued down the steps. She was worried about how he would take it if she broke the silence.

"Zell…can we just sit and talk for awhile?" Quistis asked him sincerely.

"…Sure." Zell laid down on the couch and she took a seat on the armchair adjacent to it. Quistis figured she might as well throw something down on the table.

"Zell, what are you running away from?" Zell paused for a long time before answering and Quistis thought he was going to yell. She braced herself.

"…I just felt I needed to get away…away from the life I was living." His response shocked Quistis. He spoke in a hushed tone like he was trying to figure it out as he told her.

"What life was that, Zell? The one with all your friends and all the people that love you?" Quistis asked incredulously.

"I guess I just felt like I needed some time alone." Zell replied.

"Oh really Zell, that's why you packed up everything you had and resigned from SeeD. You ever heard of something called a vacation? You could've just taken one of those." Quistis said, a hint of anger residing in her tone. Zell stood up and walked over to his kitchen.

Quistis felt horrible, she hadn't meant to come down on him. It just had hurt everyone so much when he had left.

"I'm sorry Zell. It's just I don't get why you would leave and hurt all the people that love you."

Zell's voice took on a sudden firmness at her previous remark.

"Don't you dare lecture me Quistis."

"All I'm saying is we could all be happy if you'd come back." Quistis said sympathetically.

"You could." Zell muttered.

"What?" Quistis questioned.

"I said, YOU could all be happy, I still wouldn't." Zell snapped at her.

"Why wouldn't you?" Quistis got a little defensive, yet she had presumed his reasons.

"Because not everyone can have your perfect fairy-tale Squally ending." Zell said mockingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Quistis stood up and began to walk towards him.

"Oh quit kidding yourself, you know exactly what it means." Zell replied.

"I don't have the slightest clue to what it means." Quistis said trying to comprehend his meaning.

"I'm saying you have this happy fairy-tale contentment now that you've found Seifer." Zell looked at her and gauged her reaction. His remark was on the verge of revealing his feelings.

"SO WHAT ZELL? I'm happy now; can't you be happy for me now? I finally get a great guy and you're all of a sudden jealous. And on top of that what does that have anything to do with Squall?" Quistis had worked herself up into a frenzy. She was fuming inside.

"To answer your first question, I am happy for you. Extremely happy for you." Zell said sincerely.

"And what about the Squall comment?" Quistis asked furiously.

"I was just commenting on the fact that you couldn't get everyone's favorite gunblader to fall for you so you settled for the next best thing." Zell smiled slightly as he revealed the "secret" meaning of his earlier remark. Quistis jaw hung open, not believing what he had just said.

"HOW DARE YOU ZELL? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Quistis screamed at him. Zell held up his hands in mock defeat.

"All I'm saying is you wanted to pick up Rinoa's trash." Zell smirked as he spoke.

Zell saw Quistis' hand fly towards his face long before he felt the slap. When he looked back into her eyes, tears had already been falling from her cheeks and she sniffled like he had wounded her so deeply. Zell's heart wrenched. He hadn't meant to hurt her, just ruffle her feathers a little, he realized his remark was way out of line but it was too late now. Still crying, he noticed a spiteful vehemence in her eyes before her lips parted.

"Well, at least it's not because of me that there's only two gardens now." Quistis regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. He had taken that so hard, and blamed himself for it for so long, it was like tearing the sutures out of a freshly stitched scar.

Quistis noticed flames dance in his eyes and his expression changed to stone where previously there had been flesh and emotion.

"Get out…now. Get out of her right now." Zell said in a deathly, venomous whisper.

She started to walk to the door and looked back at him. He hadn't moved his gaze or body at all. She felt tears sting at her eyes again as she shut the door behind her and she began to walk back to her makeshift home.

Then she heard something that scared her more than anything else in their altercation. No yelling or breaking glass or furniture being destroyed. No fists or feet leaving various imprints in the wall. She heard nothing. It was just an eerie silence. That frightened her extremely. She kept walking slowly, but she never heard a sound, not one noise came from his house. Sobbing, she headed back towards the town.

WOOHOO! Another chapter done. I really enjoyed writing this one. I'll try to update more often but life's been pretty hectic lately. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and support. LOVE YOU ALL AND MAY GOD BLESS.

Until Next time,

GrayFox


	14. Passion Ignited

Well, I'm already getting another chapter done wow, unusual for me, at least lately. This is feeling really good. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 14.

* * *

Zell opened his eyes and realized he was laying on the couch in the living room. He had migrated to the couch when Quistis left and shut his eyes, thinking about what he had said to Quistis. He awoke this morning, their conversation still hanging fresh in his mind. Her remark hadn't hurt him as bad as she thought it did. It definitely struck a chord in his heart, one that he imagined would never leave. Especially considering it flared up every time someone mentioned the words "Trabia Garden."

He was much more concerned about what he had said to Quistis though. He really hadn't meant to hurt her in anyway. It just kind of spouted out. He had used things he knew were true to intentionally hurt her.

(I have changed; I was never the kind of person who'd intentionally hurt someone, especially someone I loved as much as Quistis…who am I kidding, as much as I love Quistis.) Zell reflected. (It's true though, she was in love with Squall for so long…) Zell smiled to himself a little. (I used to be so jealous of him, who would've thought she'd fall in love with another gunblader, and of all gunbladers one with a reputation like Seifer.)

Zell swallowed hard as he realized what he had just thought.

(She…fell in love with him. She's in love with Seifer. I guess it's time I realized she didn't come back here to say she's sorry and that she's been in love with me this entire time. She already is in love with someone and I need to respect that. I should be happy for her, I love her and now she's finally happy. So I should be ecstatic.) Zell thought to himself.

He stood up and stretched his muscles. They were aching slightly because he had slept in such an awkward position. He walked towards the door and opened it. He had no idea where to even begin to look for her. He felt something brush his foot as he stepped outside. It was a note that had been left on his doorstep. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Zell,

I am so sorry about everything I said; I didn't mean to hurt you. I won't be coming today because I'm assuming I'll be locked up in my room crying. I can completely understand if you don't want to see or talk to me but really I wanted you to know how truthfully sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me Zell.

With all my heart,

Quistis

Zell felt horrible. He was the one who had been mean to her, he should be apologizing. He ran out the door, and started to jog towards town.

(Good move, Zell. Great thinking, bringing up Squall.) Zell thought and sighed to himself as his next thought surfaced. (Why is she in love with Seifer? No…no, I said I was gonna start being happy for her, and I am happy for her. Ecstatic, enthralled with the thought of her and Seifer together.) A heavy frown creased across his face. (Quistis is happy, so I'm happy.)

When he reached town, he wasn't so sure of going to see her anymore. What if she didn't want to see him and he certainly wouldn't be giving her the impression to leave him alone.

He faltered and found himself at the grocery store. He walked in and saw the kind elderly lady who worked there.

"Well hello there, Mr. Dincht." The elderly lady said.

"You need any help?" Zell asked sweetly. Zell smiled at her.

"I would love some help putting away these boxes." She said sincerely.

Zell walked up to her and took the box out of her hands and began to put it away on the shelf as she directed. As Zell continued working, the woman began to start up a conversation.

"So how'd it work out with that young lady-friend of yours?" She inquired. "She seems like she would be a good woman for you."

"You must've misunderstood. She's not my girlfriend; she's just a close friend of mine." Zell corrected her.

"Zell, believe me, I may be old but I can still tell love when I see it." The elderly woman insisted.

Zell's heart ached when she said this. He was so in love with Quistis and he honestly couldn't believe that she was in love with him. Zell finished putting away the boxes for her and had made up his mind to go see Quistis.

"Well, I'm gonna get going." Zell said smiling at the woman. "If you ever need any more help, just call."

"Oh you can bet I will. Go get her Zell." She smiled genuinely.

Despite his heartache, Zell laughed. She seemed like such a bubbly old woman. She was excited to see something that could be considered love blossoming in Winhill.

Zell walked over to the motel and headed for room 103. He knew she had been staying there from that first night they met, when her first greeting was a slap across his face.

He reached her room and checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't, he sighed, and opened the door. There lying on the ground, with her head on the mattress was Quistis. She was sobbing profusely. She hadn't even noticed that Zell had walked in.

Zell walked over slowly to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

Quistis turned around and her eyes were full of tears. She looked up into Zell's face and didn't see any anger or resentment. She just saw a very sorry, consoling man looking back into her eyes.

She shot up into his arms and threw hers around his neck. Zell gently embraced her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Zell…I'm so sorry, forgive me Zell…I'm sorry." She whispered between sobs.

"Ssssshhh. Be quiet Quistis, it's not your fault. I should be the one saying I'm sorry. I am so sorry Quistis." Zell responded quietly. Zell began to pull away so he could look into her face but she quickly pulled him back to her.

"Just let me hold you for a little while longer." Quistis spoke into Zell's ear. "I don't know when I'll get to do this again."

"Quistis, you look tired. Why don't I help you into bed?" Zell suggested.

Quistis' head was slumped against his shoulder. He pulled her off of him for a second and realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently lifted her up into his loving arms and laid her on her bed. He reached over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over onto her.

He stared at her beautiful face for a second, the wistfulness fully apparently in his eyes. She was so gorgeous when she slept and a piece of hair had draped itself along her nose. He slowly swept it back behind her ear, into it's natural resting spot. As he pulled his hand back, he delicately rubbed her cheek.

Zell walked towards the door and with one last glance back at Quistis, shut it behind him. He sat down along the wall next to her room with his legs bent out in front of him. He rested his arms on his legs and buried his face into his arms.

"I'm so alone." Zell whispered to himself.

Quistis awoke to find herself sprawled out with covers flung around her. She shot out of bed.

"Zell, Zell! No…No, it was all just a dream." She said quietly and began to sob again.

Her door burst open and Zell ran in.

"What is it Quistis, what's wrong?" Zell asked urgently. Quistis' eyes were wide open in shock. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"It wasn't a dream, you're really here." Quistis said rejoicing.

"Yeah, I'm here…I'm sorry Quistis." Zell said regretfully. Tears starting streaming down Quistis' face again.

"I am so happy that you are here Zell." Quistis said joyfully through her tears. She grabbed him and flung him on the bed. Laughing, she climbed on top of him and just stared into his eyes. Zell was looking back up at her and laughing with her.

"There's my Zelly." Quistis smiled as she spoke and rubbed her hand along his jawbone. The smile quickly faded from her face and they both got very serious.

Quistis' hair had fallen all around Zell's head and swayed lightly across his face. Her expression had become serious very quickly. The hand that had been rubbing his jawbone traveled up to his cheek. Yet she never broke her gaze off of his eyes. Quistis' face hovered ever closer to his until her nose was rubbing back and forth against his. With her lips parted slightly, she finally lowered herself and enveloped his lips up into hers.

Zell's taste was so different than Seifer's. Zell's felt wild, untamable like there was fierce passion behind it. It was so different from the calm, stable, comforting taste of Seifer. She loved the feeling of it. She felt Zell responding to it, yet she noticed a hesitant part of him that was holding back.

Zell was still somewhat in pure unbelief. He had waited for so long just to grace her lips. The first thing he noticed was how soft they were. It was like stroking divine silk against his lips. Zell couldn't begin to describe it. If beauty was fashioned into a taste and then formed into two regal lips, it would taste like Quistis' lips did. It was everything he had wanted and more. He decided to just embrace the moment while he had her in his arms. He lifted his hands and ran them through her silky blonde hair. His nostrils breathed in her scent. It lingered in his nose and thoroughly intoxicated him.

Quistis' lips had been toying with Zell's lower lip as she slowly drew it away from his mouth and reveled in it's taste. Her lips slowly fell to his cheek and followed a path down to his neck. She engaged his neck with an utter passion that surprised even herself. She hadn't felt this way for anyone before.

It was at this point Zell finally realized why he didn't like what he was doing and was holding back. She wasn't his, she was still Seifer's. Although he loved her with all of his heart, he just couldn't stand the thought that she was still in love with another man. It felt to him like she was just having her fun with him and she would let him go to go back to Seifer as soon as he showed up. This was her way of letting out her passion without having to worry about the consequences. Zell believed that there might be more to Quistis' feelings towards him than he originally believed. However, it still felt cheapened with the thought of Quistis and Seifer hanging over his head.

His mind wandered back to the first time he had seen them kiss. It was the final thing that threw him over the edge. The final element that solidified his idea of leaving Balamb, the only home he'd ever known. They looked so happy together, he didn't want to make any more trouble for the relationship than he had already caused by leaving. Even more important to him was that he didn't want to make the situation any more painful for himself than he had already.

Having her hold him close like this made him ache, he knew he had to stop it before he crushed himself even further.

"Quistis…don't do this to me." Zell protested quietly to her. Zell found himself so close to professing his love for her as she found her way back to his lips and lovingly encased them. Zell's head turned away from her but it didn't stop her fervent attack of his face.

"Quistis…I…" Zell stumbled across the words he found replaying themselves in his mind. Quistis lifted her head momentarily. She leaned in to his ear and whispered to him.

"Zelly…just this once. I just want to be near you while I have the chance. Don't leave me."

Zell's heart was shattered. She was just using this to let out her passion. She actually thought that he didn't want this and was pleading for him to just be with her this one time and she'd never ask him for it again. She believed the exact opposite of what Zell had in mind. She didn't even realize that he wanted it; but not this one time, he wanted it forever.

Zell nudged her off of him and sat up slowly. She fell back onto her bed and still pleading with him, asked him one final time.

"Just don't leave then Zell, at least stay with me, please."

"Think about Seifer, Quistis. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Zell spoke softly yet it seemed to echo throughout the room.

Zell hadn't meant to add the last thing he said but it came out nonetheless. He slowly got up and left Quistis to ponder the answer to the question he'd posed as he shut the door behind himself.

* * *

Chapter 14, angst, angst, angst. I really wish Quistis would just realize that she loves Zell and say it to him. The question is though, does she really love him? Nobody knows that answer to that question; except me…and God. So stay tuned to find out. 


	15. Revelation

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while. I'm so glad I've continued this story, it's really meant a lot to me and you guys have been so faithful and I want to thank you so much. God bless and enjoy chapter 15.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis woke up with a pounding headache. It stemmed from the long period of thinking she had done over the previous day. After Zell had left her, she just sat in the corner and thought. It was mingled with bouts of tears, but she thought about what Zell had left lingering in the air. She had tried to cheat on Seifer but Zell had stopped her. It pretty much solidified her belief that Zell held no interest in her whatsoever.

She had wanted Zell so badly, just one night with him would satisfy her for a lifetime of love. He wasn't even willing to spend one night with her, that's how great his disdain for her was.

As was her first thought when she started thinking about Zell, she decided it would be best to go talk to him. A decision that she thought had caused more damage than done good for their relationship. However, she figured eventually some good would come from it and at least he was still being cordial to her.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and got into the shower. The shower reminded her of how long it had been since she'd left Garden. She thought back to herself.

(Hmm, it's been…Oh my goodness; it's only been 6 days. It feels like an eternity. Wow, I've got another 2 weeks here. I can't believe that.)

She stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

The night that followed for Zell was one of the most tortured sleeps he had ever had. He awoke thinking about Quistis and how much he wanted to be with her. His first thought was to go talk to her but the dull throbbing pain that resided within both his head and his chest wouldn't let him get out of the bed.

After sitting there for about a half an hour, he finally forced himself to sit up and take inventory of his room. He noticed he had fallen asleep with all his clothes on; he had been that distraught about the previous night's events. He noticed he had thrown his door ajar; he got up and he walked out to his kitchen. His stomach growled and he thought he would make himself something to eat. His thoughts were too preoccupied for him to get something to eat. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and the intoxicating presence she brought whenever she entered the room he was in.

He walked over to his couch, sat down and placed his face in his hands. He uttered an enormous sigh through the cracks in his fingers. He felt so much like crying but his thoughts were so enveloped with her, he couldn't even focus enough to do that. Not that it would've happened had he even tried.

"Quistis…" Zell breathed out her name.

He sat there for an undefined amount of time, he didn't even know how long when he heard a small creak as his front door opened. He didn't look up because he was afraid it would break his heart if he did.

He felt a cool hand slide across his cheek and a petite head rest itself upon his shoulder. It wasn't long before Zell felt a wetness roll down his arm and he felt it pool in the crevice that had formed in his arm.

By the time Zell looked up, Quistis had regained her composure. Zell looked into her eyes and he knew what she was about to say before the words had left her lips.

"I am so sorry Zell, I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday…" Quistis spoke softly, in a tone so quiet it seemed as if she hadn't said anything at all. Although Zell had seen her speak, he wasn't sure she had actually said anything, so evanescent was her whisper. From the look on her face, he could tell she had said what he heard.

He almost laughed in her face; she didn't even have the nerve to actually address the event that had taken place the previous day, he had never been more sure that she had only used him to take the place of Seifer.

"Quistis, can I ask you a question?" Zell's tone was genuinely curious.

She nodded softly, wondering what he could possibly ask that wouldn't be hurtful, cruel and most likely open another wound in her heart.

"Why did you come here? I want to know the truth. What possible reason did you have in coming here?" Zell didn't ask with malice and Quistis was almost taken-aback at the question, she was so surprised by it.

Zell noticed her shift her weight as she prepared to respond.

(What is she hiding? She's not telling me something.) Zell thought to himself.

(Tell him the truth Quistis, tell him why you came all these miles just to be abused, hurt and to a place that frightens me completely.) Quistis tried to convince herself to tell him her thoughts.

"…I…We…missed you. We all miss you Zell. I couldn't take another day without seeing that bright smile of yours and what makes me even sadder is that after coming this far to see you I still don't see that wonderful smile. Zell, I would do anything just to see that smile. Just flash me those canines once more." Quistis smiled as her eyes welled up with tears.

Zell didn't move. He knew she was holding something back but he didn't press it.

"How are they?" Zell asked wearily.

"They're doing good but...they really miss you. Rinoa keeps calling to see if you'll come talk to her yet and my response always has to be 'no.' Squall wants me to tell you that when you get back, you two need to have a talk." Quistis mentioned them with a slight hesitance.

"If." Zell replied.

"What does that mean?" Quistis asked.

"If I come back." Zell diverted his eyes as he spoke.

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously considering staying here Zell? Have you seen what this place has done to you?" Quistis asked incredulously.

Zell shot back daggers. "What you guys did to me, the place has nothing to do with it; you guys did it." Zell said with finality.

Quistis was fuming inside but she was determined not to start another fight so she backed off slightly.

"Zell, I'm sorry okay? We all are extremely, extremely sorry." Quistis pleaded on the group's behalf.

"Are you? Are you really?" Zell's anger shined through his words. Quistis looked at him in utter disbelief. Her tone rose as she spoke her next words.

"Of course I'm sorry, why else would I have come all the way out here to Winhill? What possible reason could I have to come all the way out here?"

"You tell me." Zell said bluntly.

Quistis turned her back to him as tears fell from her eyes. "You always do this to me, why do you always do this Zell?"

Zell shot up from the couch and shouted.

"Because I want to know the truth!" Zell lowered his voice. "When you're ready to tell me, then we'll talk."

Zell began to walk up the stairs towards his bedroom and Quistis turned around with tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Wait Zell…"

Zell turned around to face her but didn't move from his spot on the stairs.

"I want to tell you the truth but it's hard, give me a minute to work it out; not everyone is as straightforward as you are." Quistis wiped away tears as she spoke.

"You're right, some people hide things and lie. Which is what got me to leave in the first place." Zell shot back venomously. Zell waited for a response from her; when he received none he turned around and began to walk up the stairs again.

"I wanted to see you." Quistis whispered. "I wanted to see if you were doing alright out here by yourself. If you could really be happy here without your friends."

"Well, you got your answer didn't you?" Zell smirked sarcastically.

"Yes, I did; you're not happy, so why don't you just come home? To your family, we're the ones that love you, we miss you so much Zell…" Quistis pleaded with him, but she stopped when she realized it was a wasted effort.

"Why didn't they come with you then?" Zell questioned. "If they missed me as much as you say they did, why didn't you all come?"

"I wanted to come alone. I told them to stay back at Garden." Quistis' somber demeanor had almost dissipated.

"Why would you do that?" Zell asked incredulously.

Quistis just stared at him for a moment, thinking over her answer.

(Just tell him the truth, it couldn't make the situation any worse then it's already been. It would probably make it better…) Quistis thought to herself.

"I…felt like I was the one that pushed you away from Garden, so I wanted to make amends on my own." Quistis forced herself to say.

Zell knew she was telling the truth but he also knew she was still holding something back.

"Quistis, I chose to leave Garden, you didn't push me away from it." He began to walk towards her as he talked.

"Why did you leave?" Quistis said, her eyes starting to get wet again.

"I just felt like I had to get away, from everything…that was hurting me. I'll be honest, you were a part of that but don't think that you forced me away; I made that decision." Zell put a hand on her shoulder as he gently reassured her.

"Quistis, why can't you just tell me the truth, I promise you it wouldn't hurt this situation anymore than it's already been hurt." Zell chided her.

Quistis turned her back on him as a tear fell onto his floor.

"I am telling you the truth Zell." Quistis said but her thoughts spoke differently. (He can see right through me.)

"Okay, if that's the truth I'll accept it." Zell said but he had a melancholy look plastered on his face.

He turned from her and began to walk back towards the stairs when he was half-way up there he heard Quistis speak softly under her breath.

He looked over at her; her back was still facing him.

"Zell…" She said louder as she looked over her shoulder.

"Why did you come here?" He posed the question that had plagued him ever since the first time he saw Quistis in this small town. Why would she have come, hundreds of miles away from her home just to seek him out and why wouldn't she just say it.

He had never said something so directly from his heart. Quistis' face went back to the wall, not daring to look Zell in the eyes. He saw another tear hit the floor before she took a deep breath.

"Because…I love you Zell."

He didn't respond. He just walked down the stairs towards her slowly. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her to face him. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her close to him. His strong arms enveloped her and he took one intoxicating whiff of her hair. Then, in one swift motion he pressed his lips against hers with a passion she had never seen Zell exhibit in anything.

Zell's head was spinning as he took in all this information and the repercussions behind it. Yet for some reason, everything but Quistis was fading from his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Well there you have it, chapter 15. I hope it was everything you've been waiting for. On to chapter 16.


	16. Welcome Travellers

Zell looked down at the woman whose head was resting on his bare chest. They now both resided in his bed upstairs. There had been no sexual encounter between the two of them the previous night.

When their lips had finally found a pause long enough for them to travel up the stairs, Quistis stated how tired she was.

So here Zell was staring down at the serene locks of hair that were blowing across her face, prompted to do so by the gentle breeze that floated in through his window.

If Quistis had been awake she would've been looking at what she came to find. The relief was so evident on his face and smiles nestled themselves into his eyes. He was so far separated from thejagged, hard man she had first witnessed upon her arrival. 

Zell tried his best to keep completely still and just soak up the feeling of Quistis' body snuggled up next to his. However, his impulses finally won out and he planted a kiss onto her lips. He flashed a huge smile as the realization he could do that hit him.

Quistis was pleasantly surprised as she woke up. She kept her eyes closed as she smiled and then proceeded to pucker her lips for another kiss which Zell readily gave to her.

"Good morning beautiful." Zell said, his all-encompassing happiness obvious in his words.

Quistis' heart fluttered. (He's happy, he's truly happy…he just called me beautiful. That feels so…right to hear him say that.) Quistis' heart fluttered a second time as she pressed her head to his chest and breathed in his scent.

Quistis didn't realize how nice the hotel was despite having been there for a week. Each room was equipped with a personal answering machine. Quistis' was being put to good use as the phone in her room rang steadily. Someone had called 5 times in a row and the 6th set of rings started.

The machine clicked on, telling the caller that they had called the Winhill hotel and had reached room 103, whose patron was currently unavailable, and then beeped allowing them to leave a message.

"Hey Babe, it's me. Just wanted to call and surprise you but you obviously aren't there. I've called like 8 times for you now. Anyway, I've got something kind of important to tell you so call me back if you get this anytime soon. Love you Quist. Bye." The sound of a phone being hung up was heard and the message ended.

It wasn't long before Quistis got out of bed and began putting clothes back on. She giggled as Zell stared at her. It was nice having someone stare at her the way he did. It boosteed her self-esteem in a way she couldn't explain.

Zell sat there and stared at the absolutely gorgeous girl dressing before him. He knew it probably seemed like he was gawking but he didn't care. He had waited a long time for a moment like this to come. When she was fully dressed, he also got out of bed and put on his clothes.

"Well Quist if you like we can go get your stuff and move it in here so you don't have to stay at the motel any longer than you have to." Zell said, his smile lighting up the room around him.

"I kind of figured we'd go home now." Quistis said hoping for a favorable response.

(I have nothing left to stay in Winhill for, so why not) He reasoned with himself. "I guess I thought we would just ride out the rest of our 'vacation' together."

Quistis smiled at the thought. "You know Zell, that sounds amazing." She said sincerely.

She began to walk down the stairs and of course Zell fell in behind her stride. As she exited the house she turned and extended her hand towards him with a smile.

Zell beamed even wider. He reached out and gently intwined his fingers with hers and they walked together towards the motel.

Zell had never felt happier in his entire life. Here he was, walking hand in hand was an absolutely stunning girl who had confessed her love for him. He let out a sigh that was so satisfied, Quistis turned and laughed at him.

There before them was the motel, slowly coming closer and closer into view. The numbers on the doors became clearer as they drew close until they could see the numbers 103 on her door.

They were no more than 30 feet from the door when it opened. It happened so fast that neither Zell nor Quistis really knew what to expect.

But the gray jacket that flowed on either side of Seifer as he walked out of the room was unmistakable.

Seifer's arms opened wide as he stared at his girlfriend with an ecstatic smile blessing his face.

It took no more than a second for Quistis to rapidly drop Zell's hand and throw herself towards her boyfriend. The deep-seeded anger and scowl that had been so ever-present on Zell's face returned with all the fervor it had lost over the few previous days.

Zell didn't know what to think.

(I should've known this would happen. I mean what did I expect; for her to completely stop Seifer and say 'Seifer, I don't love you anymore, I'm with Zell now.'") However, in the deepest regions of his heart he had hoped that would be the case. That she would throw Seifer away and declare her love for him.

Yet, hope survived as Seifer spun his girlfriend around and moved out of the doorway. Another soul with a petite frame moved out into the foggy Winhill morning.

(Rinoa.)

Even just thinking her name brought utter joy to his heart. He didn't have time to place another thought before she had jumped on him and hugged his neck.

"Rinoa…I…" Zell stammered, the smile that had disappeared surfaced once more.

"Zell, I missed you too." Rinoa cried, stealing the words from Zell's stuttering lips. Zell grabbed her again and embraced her small body.

Quistis looked over to see her best friend holding Zell. It made her extremely jealous to see the display of affection between the two. She was being held in the arms of her boyfriend but the only thing she could think was how close Rinoa's body was to Zell's.

"Come on Zell, let's leave the two lovebirds to have their reunion in peace." Rinoa called out as she started dragging Zell away from Seifer and Quistis. Zell didn't protest, he just felt that fresh heartache sink back into his life as he watched the couple kiss zealously.

Zell and Rinoa reached the beach outside of his house in little time. There they started catching up on each other's lives. Rinoa couldn't help but make a comment on Zell's response to Seifer and her showing up.

"So, Zell, I saw that look on your face when Seifer appeared." Rinoa laughed as she questioned him about it. Zell couldn't help but laugh along with his friend.

"I couldn't help it, it was a visceral response." Zell defended.

"Oh yeah, right." Rinoa retorted with a giggle.

"Then I take it you also saw the smile that erupted on my face when I saw you?" Zell asked.

Rinoa's smile faded as she looked at Zell. Her tone became deadly serious.

"Yeah, I did, and it meant the world to me Zell. I missed you so much." Rinoa said wrapping her arms around him again.

"So, how long are you staying?" Zell questioned.

"Well, Seifer insists that Quistis will ask us to stay as long as she is going to. However, the truth of the matter is we'll be leaving two days from now. Both of us, she won't let us stay." Rinoa explained. "How have things been going with her anyway?"

Zell shook his head and paused a second before he began to speak. He chose his words carefully as he started. "Yesterday, things were great…she told me…she told me that she loved me. That that was her reason for coming here in the first place. Anyway, that lasted for about ten seconds before her ever-loving boyfriend traipsed onto the scene." Zell shook his head a second time and placed his face in his hands.

Rinoa placed a comforting hand on his back as she began to tell him why she had come all this way.

"Zell, I came all this way to tell you something. I wanted to apologize for causing this. It was my fault that Quistis went with Seifer and because of that I screwed up what chances you had with her. I'm extremely sorry Zell." Rinoa apologized.

Zell brushed off her apology with a wave of his hand. "Rin, if there's anyone to blame it's me. I was the one who told her to go with Seifer in the first place. So don't you dare blame yourself for something I did." Zell's voice quivered slightly as he spoke. "Thank you for coming to see me."

Quistis and Seifer had found their way into the motel room and the tone of their conversation was fundamentally different.

"Why did you come here?" Quistis asked Seifer, the irritation obvious in her voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright babe. That's all." Seifer said submissively.

Quistis lips were drawn and she spoke harshly. "Seifer, I am so angry with you right now. I was finally making progress with Zell and I think your appearance has ruined every single thing I worked for." Seifer wasn't able to hold back his explosive temper for long.

"So let me get this, I travel all the way to see MY girlfriend, something that should be a pleasant surprise, someone she should've missed this WHOLE time and you get piseed at me for ruining progress that you've made with CHICKENWUSS." Seifer yelled back at her.

Quistis' anger subsided as she looked at her fuming boyfriend. She put her arms around and pressed her lips softly to his. "I'm sorry Seifer, I did miss you, so much baby. It's just I've been working so hard and I'm worried this might have affected that." Quistis said apologetically.

Seifer's anger didn't last for long with Quistis' arms wrapped around him. "Well, I'm sorry too Quist. I just missed you so much and I wanted to come see you and Rinoa said she was coming too. So, here we are." Seifer's relief at Quistis' safety was physically apparent. "Now come here."

He pulled Quistis closed to him and began an assault on her lips.

"Come on Zell, we should probably go find them, I think we've left them alone long enough." Rinoa commented.

Zell nodded and realized how imminent a fight between Seifer and him was. He wondered how long he could postpone it before his pent-up anger overtook him.


	17. Icy Encounter

Author's Notes: It's been a long time…too long. Today, I just sat down with the keyboard, said it's time to write and now have decided to bust this entire chapter out. I love writing and time to get back into it. Plus, I've still got people waiting to find out what happens next…so here you are. The next installment of "It's Raining in Winhill."

As Rinoa and Zell cut through the grasses back towards the motel there was utter silence. Rinoa turned to speak to Zell but before she opened her mouth she looked at him. She decided to hold her tongue; he was obviously deep in thought and the way he stared at the ground he walked on sunk her heart.

After a while of silence, the motel appeared before them. Rinoa could see Quistis looking out the window searching for them. When Quistis made eye contact with her, the motel room door opened and Seifer and Quistis walked out. The awkwardness increased significantly when Rinoa and Zell reached the pair and stood in front of them. Seifer reached his hand out towards Zell in what appeared to be a gesture of peace and after a moment Zell extended his own hand.

Their hands met in a very strange precision. One shake and the participants both quickly let go of their grasp. What transpired between the two is a mystery, but when they broke off their handshake, Zell's eyebrows were furrowed and Seifer had a smirk across his face.

Rinoa looked at the other three members of their pseudo-reunion.

"It's really great to see you Zell." Rinoa's voice cut through the icy silence. Zell nodded without his expression changing. When he looked at her, his face softened considerably.

"Yeah, I think it's great of you two to come pick up Quistis so she doesn't have to fly home alone." Zell's words, although meant to cut, came out sounding fairly sincere.

Seifer's tone was that of a man who was laughing internally.

"Yeah, I thought she'd love to fly home with her one and only."

"Yep…well it's getting dark, I should probably go home." Zell spoke softly.

"Wait Zell…" Rinoa interjected. "No, I really need to get going."

Although it wasn't that late in the afternoon, the skies had begun to darken considerably Winhill's all too moody weather began to sink in.

Zell awkwardly waved goodbye as he began to walk towards his house. Quistis covered her mouth with her hand and sighed. Seifer put his arm around his girlfriend as he waved proudly to Zell. That same small smirk plastered on his face.

The closer to his house Zell got, the colder the weather began. Yet, the lower the temperature got, the more the sky cleared. It had been a long time since Zell had seen the moon. It hung in the sky lighting up the beach he stood on. Zell looked over to his left where the thick forest began to dissipate. He saw a large stump that was nearly on the sand and he walked to it. He climbed upon it and crossed his legs underneath himself.

The trio spent the day talking and generally doing nothing. Rinoa couldn't believe how absolutely boring this place was. At one point during the day Rinoa decided to go for a walk. She had thought of going to Zell but she decided against it. As she walked around the town of Winhill she realized how beautiful it was. It was so sad that such an astonishing place held so much hurt for so many.

When Rinoa finally made it back to the motel she entered to see Quistis and Seifer entangled in each other's arms on top of their bed. Although they weren't doing anything other than holding each other, Rinoa surmised they had been up to more than that earlier.

Rinoa felt sick to her stomach looking at the two of them.

(How dare Quistis say loving words to Zell, then turn around and break his heart over and over.) Rinoa thought angrily to herself.

It was still only the early evening when they decided to go to sleep. Rinoa and Seifer both talked of how long and rough the flight was. Despite it being fairly early, the night sky loomed overhead. The blue night illuminated by stars and the moon alone.

Rinoa laid on the floor of the room in a sleeping bag closest to the window. She laid there and just stared out at the sky. Quistis and Seifer laid in the bed near her facing each other and whispering. Rinoa just ignored it and continued staring. Thoughts of Zell flooded her mind. She wondered if she'd ever see his joyful, smiling face at Garden again. She felt like crying but she held back her tears.

Rinoa didn't know how long it was but at some point Quistis turned over so she was facing the window. Rinoa could tell that Seifer must've fallen asleep.

"Rinoa…" Quistis whispered. Rinoa continued to lay there still.

"Rinoa…" Rinoa ignored her.

"Rinoa…" Rinoa was far too angry with her to respond. At this point, Rinoa figured Quistis had assumed she was asleep.

After what she was sure was a few hours, Rinoa slowly began to get up. She looked over and saw Quistis arm draped over the edge of the bed, blissfully asleep. Still dressed only in her nightgown, Rinoa headed for the door.

She began to open it slightly and thanked God that the door wasn't creaking. She unlocked it and shut it softly behind her. When she opened the door she noticed how chilly it was but it wasn't until she was full outside that she realized it was nearly freezing. However, instead of going back in for a jacket she set off in the direction of Zell's house.

Not that Rinoa would've known but the night was one of the clearest Winhill had seen in years and years. The stars were absolutely perfect as Rinoa stared up at the sky. In Balamb, the stars were definitely gorgeous but it was never this quiet. Rinoa stood for a moment and just breathed in the moment. She continued onward towards where Zell was.

When the beach in front of his house entered her view, she turned towards his house. However, as she turned a dull reddish color caught her eye and she turned back around. It was Zell. He was sitting on a stump that was at the edge of the forest near the beach. She wondered how long he had been there. He looked freezing yet he didn't shiver once. She began to walk over him, he seemed to be so caught up in the heavens that he didn't even notice her.

Rinoa wrapped her little arms around his midsection and pulled herself close to his chest. Zell looked down at her. He put his arms around her neck. His skin was colder than the night around them was and Rinoa found herself struggling to not throw his arms off of her.

She overcame the temptation when she felt him lay his head on her shoulder. She squeezed him tighter. As quickly as he had fallen into her embrace, he let go of her. He jumped down off the stump and looked at her.

"Rinoa, you have to be freezing." He said softly.

"It's not that bad." Rinoa said with a tear in her eye.

"Come inside, it's far too cold out here for you." Zell forced a smile.

He escorted her inside and walked her upstairs and under the covers of his bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and Zell placed a kiss on her forehead. When he was sure she was snuggled in enough he walked back downstairs and laid on the couch. His just couldn't seem to get his eyes to close though.

When Quistis awoke the next morning she found a note on her bedside table. It was from Rinoa.

(I just couldn't stay any longer Quistis. It's just too heartbreaking. I've already left for home and I pray you'll return soon. Love, Rinoa.) Quistis read to herself.

When she turned over, she noticed Seifer wasn't in the room either. She went to the bathroom and found he wasn't there either. When she looked out the window though, she saw Seifer positioned a few feet away from Zell, the vehement anger had returned to his face; the way it was when she first saw him here.

When she threw open the door, a blast of icy chill hit her and she realized that the world seemed to have frozen overnight. She started to hear the words the two were exchanging.

"I just want you to leave now…and take Quistis with you." Zell's angry voice whispered.

"She's intent on staying Zell, she won't leave." Seifer's voice was intensely furious and Quistis wondered what had so angered him.

"Then make her." Zell exploded. Zell then noticed Quistis' face peering out of her motel room. Seifer followed Zell's gaze and turned around.

Seifer's voice softened as he spoke to Quistis. "Is it true? Is everything he said true Quistis?"

Quistis' heart ached as she nodded back at him. (Zell must've told him everything that has happened since I arrived.) Quistis thought to herself.

Seifer turned back to Zell. "You can't have her Dincht. She's mine." Seifer lifted his fists in front of him as he spoke.

Zell scoffed. "I don't want her Seifer. She's all yours."

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about messing up a relationship!" Seifer exploded.

"I don't want to fight you Seifer." Zell sighed. As Zell breathed, the air that escaped from his lips became visible clouds that rose from his mouth.

Seifer ignored the remark and threw himself at Zell. Seifer's right fist came up towards Zell's stomach and Zell absorbed the blow, soaking in the impulses of fighting. Seifer saw Zell's eyes as the fist impacted and he saw a noticeable change. Zell, instead of becoming angry and fierce became calm and collected. His breathing slowed and he seemed to react to everything with a cool precision.

Seifer threw his left fist towards Zell's face and Zell caught it with his left hand. Zell turned his back and pulled the arm over his left shoulder and used the momentum to throw his right elbow into Seifer's solar plexus. Seifer keeled over and Zell slid back as if part of the ice around him.

"SEIFER, ZELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Quistis yelled out. Both of them seemed to be so involved in the fight, they were oblivious to Quistis' cries.

Zell stood there as Seifer caught his breath and struggled back to a standing position.

Seifer ran at Zell and threw a left hook and simultaneously threw up his right knew towards Zell. Zell did nothing. The knee connected with Zell's stomach and as Zell began to double over Seifer's fist smashed Zell down to one knee. Seifer backed up and looked down at Zell with a smirk.

Zell constantly puzzled Seifer. The look he saw on Zell's face was one of sadness as if he was remembering the words he had written to Seifer in that letter when he left. As Zell shot up, the same look stayed on his face. Seifer went in for another punch but Zell wrapped his arm around Seifer's and using Seifer's shoulder pulled Seifer into the knee Zell had raised. Zell then twisted Seifer's arm over his head and grabbed Seifer's head with both arms. Zell then flipped Seifer over his right shoulder.

As Seifer laid on the ground, he saw Zell over him, the same look on his face. Before Seifer could get up, he saw Zell lift his leg off the ground and drop an axe kick onto the center of his chest. The pain that exploded in Seifer's abdomen was one of the most intense he had ever felt.

Zell looked down at the man whose chest had just been axe-kicked. Seifer began to cough uncontrollably. Zell felt Seifer struggle slightly as he reached down and lifted Seifer off the ground. Zell brushed past Quistis and kicked the door to her room fully open. He laid Seifer on the bed and allowed him to cough for a few minutes. Quistis had rushed to Seifer's side and rubbed his back watching him convulse as he coughed harder and harder. Zell went into the bathroom and filled a glass with water.

When Quistis looked up from Seifer, she saw Zell standing there with his hand outstretched, holding a glass with water in it. Zell felt the look on Quistis' face warranted an explanation.

"He'll be fine. He just has a few bruised ribs, they'll heal soon enough. When he's done coughing, give him that glass of water and make sure he doesn't get up for a day or so." Zell instructed her.

"What about you, you've got a nasty bruise on your cheek." Quistis said as she reached out to touch Zell's face. He swatted her hand away.

"Don't." He replied.

Zell turned and started to walk towards the door. When he reached it though, he turned to her. "Take care of him, okay?"

Quistis nodded. With that, Zell left shutting the door behind him.

Seifer healed enough to stand up much quicker than had been expected by either Quistis or Zell. Within 14 hours, he was able to sit up and hold himself there. By the next day, he could stand but it pained him when he did so.

Although Quistis tried her best to console him with hugs and kisses and the other affections of a girlfriend, she could sense his thoughts of her had changed.

"Seifer, I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Quistis called to him from the bathroom.

When she returned though, she found him at the door with a bag in his hands.

"What are you doing Seifer?" Quistis asked incredulously.

"I'm leaving." He responded. The saddened face she put on made it even harder for him.

"I still love you Quistis, with all of my heart. But you have to make a choice. Me or him. Either leave your feelings for Zell here, along with him or my arms won't be open and waiting for you when you return." Seifer's voice was the softest she had ever heard it.

He gave her one last smile and with that, he was gone.

Quistis began to tear up as the storm clouds rolled in, closer and closer towards the skies over Winhill.

There, chapter 17. Little Christmas present for you who still want to know what happens in this story. Hope you liked it. And if you could comment on the rather small fight scene that would be great. I'm not really sure how it went and I would like to know how you guys felt about it. If it was written well, what could be improved and how I can improve it, etc. Thanks a million for your support. I believe the next chapter will be the second to last. So keep looking for it. Until next time,

GrayFox


	18. Rain in Winhill

Author's note: This chapter is coming sooner than my chapters usually do but I have to admit that it's been hard because I just got back into my winter quarter of college. However, I'm really excited about finishing an entire fanfic so I really want to be able to complete this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis awoke feeling utterly lost and alone. It was only her tenth day in Winhill and she had already decided to leave for home.

(So much for three weeks Quistis…I just can't stay here anymore. He doesn't want me and it's over. I can still just leave well enough alone and go live my life with Seifer.) Quistis tried to convince herself.

When she had packed all her things, Quistis opened the door to her motel room. She was struck oddly by the appearance of the outside world. It wasn't foggy anymore. Yet, dark, ominous clouds of the deepest gray hung over Winhill. Not just any dark clouds that could blot out the sun. Rather, dark and powerful clouds that signified an intensity of weather Quistis hadn't seen in a long time and she was certain Winhill had rarely, if ever, seen.

It was early in the morning and Quistis left her bags in her room. She made her way to Zell's door and left a note attached to the door. It simply stated:

Zell, I'm leaving Winhill today at 1:00 this afternoon.

If you want to see me before I leave, meet me there

at 12:30. I hope I'll see you there.

Love,

Quistis

Quistis then proceeded to make the trek back to her motel to pick up her things.

What Quistis didn't know was that Zell had watched her put that note on his door and as soon as she was out of sight he opened his door and read it.

Zell didn't know what to think anymore. (I love her, I absolutely love her…but, she's in love with Seifer and she treats me differently every time anyone's around. So, the question is this Zell…Do I go or not?)

While Zell pondered the question he had posed, Quistis was making arrangements at the airport. She had to shell out a good amount of gil to convince the pilot to fly home that very same day. She just didn't care anymore. She had to get out of here. She hated Winhill and hated everything it meant to her. This rogue, wild village that had nothing but fog and an old friend.

As Quistis looked around the landing strip she stood on, she saw only three planes on the entire "airport." Apparently, those three planes made up the entire Winhill fleet.

Quistis looked around at the place she had lived for the last ten days of her life. A tear fell from her eye as she said goodbye to this painted wasteland. This town held nothing but despair and anger. It was as if the place breathed those two emotions out onto every person who landed here in the very place she stood.

Quistis handed her bags to the gentleman who was circling the place, making last minute checks of the airplane's equipment. He smiled at her and put the bags into the airplane's cabin. Quistis looked up at the sky and wondered if she had made the right choice to fly that tiny plane to Balamb through those increasingly ominous clouds.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Quistis yelled to the pilot.

"Yeah, it's about 12:40. You going to be ready to go at 1:00 still?" The pilot questioned back.

Quistis pursed her lips outward. "Let's go…let's just go now."

The pilot nodded and headed up the steps onto the plane and got into the cockpit. Quistis started to walk up the stairs onto the airplane and when she reached the last step, she turned around and looked out one last time.

To her surprise, there stood Zell. At the very edge of the landing strip, not moving toward her or away from her. Just standing still right there. Quistis bolted down the steps and took off towards him. Yet, as soon as she started running, she stopped. She stayed right where she was, only 10 feet from the steps that led to the plane.

(If he wants to tell me something, he can come to me.) Quistis thought indignantly to herself.

Zell continued to be full of surprises. He began to walk towards her at an even pace. When he stood only a few feet in front of her; they both paused. There was an awkward silence that ensued until Quistis shattered it.

"So, why'd you come?" Quistis questioned Zell.

Zell sniffed and then scratched his cheek. However, his expression didn't change; it stayed calm and stoic. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"To Winhill?" Quistis asked smiling softly.

Zell didn't respond.

"So, why are you leaving right now?" Zell asked.

"So, I can get home by tonight. They're having a ball tonight." Quistis smiled at him.

"Oh. Who told you that?" Zell asked nonchalantly.

"Rinoa; she called me the other day before Seifer left. If I get home, maybe I can go enjoy it." Quistis said, trailing her final words off, knowing full well if she made it back, she wouldn't enjoy it.

Zell nodded softly.

"Zell, you can still come home. Right now, with me on this flight right here." Quistis offered.

"Why would I come home? What possible purpose would that serve?" Zell's voice rose but it maintained a calm attitude.

"If nothing else, me." Quistis replied sincerely.

Zell held in a scoff. "Quistis, if there is one thing this whole trip of yours proved to me, it was that I couldn't have you." Zell said matter-of-factly.

Quistis' face was deathly serious.

"I love you Zell and I mean that." Quistis turned around and held her chin with her right hand, waiting for his response. Where she had hoped he would respond in kind, she instead found a biting question.

"And Seifer?" Zell's words seemed to ring out across the landing strip.

Quistis slowly turned around again to face him. Zell's heart melted as tears began to fall from Quistis' face.

"Look Zell, if you come back with me, I can't make you any guarantees that we'll be together. I love Seifer. I really do. I love him with all of my heart. He's been great to me." She paused to wipe her face off and she spoke ever so softly when she started speaking again. "When Seifer left yesterday, he told me something. He told me to leave my feelings for you here, along with you. So I'm leaving Winhill…because I can't be here with you anymore. It hurts too much to be around you Zell. I just can't do it. But, I'll let you in on a secret Zell. As much as I can't stay here, there's something even more that I can't do. I can't leave my feelings for you here. I can't, they're just too strong. I love you Zell with a passion I've never known and maybe that would've or still will blossom into something more but I can't promise it. What I can promise though is a better life." Quistis' heart poured out into her words.

Zell felt a huge lump welling up in his throat. "Anything would be better than the life I would live if I had to go back to Balamb to watch you and Seifer build a life together." Zell's voice had lost it's calm tone and a soft, angsty one replace it.

"No, anything would be better than the excuse of a life you live out here." Quistis stomped her foot as she cried out the words.

"Zell, I'm sor…" Quistis started. Zell dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"It's just a little too late Quistis. I was really considering it, I really was. I just can't take that chance of being burned again. I think it's best if we just leave my heart right here in pieces. Maybe when it has some time to mend, I'll head back to Balamb." Zell said, seemingly shifted between wanting and not wanting to go.

Quistis tears started to fall again listening to Zell talk about his heart. She threw out one final desperate plea to him.

"Zell, come home with me." Quistis begged.

"I can't. I just can't."

That was when Zell felt it. It landed on his left forearm. At first, he wasn't sure what had him. He started to wipe at his face thinking it had been a tear. But no tears fell from his eyes.

Then he looked heavenward. A torrent caught both Quistis and Zell off-guard. They were soaked in seconds and the torrent never let up. Raindrop after raindrop struck every part of their body. The noise of the rain was loud, very loud.

Quistis looked back at Zell and yelled over the downpour.

"Zell, It's raining in Winhill."

"No…it doesn't rain in Winhill." Zell said, as if denying the very existence of his sagging, soppy clothes.

"But it is…it is raining in Winhill." Quistis said with finality. "Goodbye Zell."

She turned away from him and headed to the steps for the airplane. When she reached the final step, she turned back to throw one more gaze at him.

Zell stood completely still, just staring right back at her. Quistis wasn't positive but she thought he was crying. She couldn't tell, he was so still but she swore she saw drops fall directly from his eyes. If so, the potency of his anguish was diluted by the thousands of raindrops that they mixed with. And if not…then this storm seemed to be crying for him, letting out the thousands of tears he had locked away for so long, releasing all the pain and sadness in one torrential monsoon. With one last sigh, Quistis turned back around shut the door of the airplane behind her. She watched Zell fade away as the pilot pulled away from the steps and then took off into the sky.

Zell just stood there. He didn't move. He just let the storm beat down upon him. If Quistis had asked him if he was crying, Zell probably couldn't answer the question himself. All he knew was that this storm was beating down upon him with an intensity he had never before seen nor felt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: There you have it, one more chapter to go. We'll see how Balamb is holding up without Zell. I hope you've enjoyed the ride, it's been a four year process that is finally drawing to a close. I've loved every second of it and I hope all of you have been inspired, encouraged and satisfied with "It's Raining in Winhill."

Until Next time,

GrayFox


	19. Balamb nights last forever

Author's notes: Well, this is it. The final chapter in the long saga chronicling Zell and Quistis' journey. If you've been reading this the entire time, I wanna thank you sincerely, especially you HeartOvaLion, an avid fan of the story has often times been the only thing keeping me coming back. The only thing I ask is if you've read the entire story, please leave me a review I'd love to hear what you've thought of either the last chapter or the story as a whole or just something silly to make me smile. Whatever you chose to leave, thank you all for your support. Enjoy.

Quistis woke up when the plane was circling overhead Balamb, it wasn't an extremely long flight, but she was exhausted. Surprisingly, she wasn't feeling sad or angry but it seemed that her feelings of anger had stayed behind in Winhill. She actually feel very excited and refreshed to get back home and see all the people she loved. As she looked out the window, she noticed how dark it was outside. Although it was nighttime, an unusual darkness was clinging to Balamb.

She saw him make one pass over the plains outside of Balamb garden and then a second before beginning to descend. That was one great thing about the plains, although Balamb itself had no form of airport the plains were perfect for landing an aircraft. The only way for visitors, who were few and far between, to get to Balamb was to take a ship from Dollet.

The plains snuck up on the pilot fast and there was a sudden jolt as the plane made impact with the ground.

The pilot looked back at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Quistis smiled back. "No problem."

The pilot let down the ramp and Quistis walked out and breathed in the sweet air of Balamb. The ocean air here felt so different than what she smelled in Winhill. There it was heavy, salty and damp. Here it felt light, refreshing and ultimately, like home.

Quistis waved goodbye as the plane took off behind her and then turned towards Garden. She began walking towards the gates of the Garden and she was surprised. There was no reception there for her. There wasn't a large crowd of people waiting to welcome her with open arms. Not even Seifer was there to greet her with a kiss and an embrace. Not that she blamed him. After what he had heard, she didn't expect for him to take her back.

Then it hit her. They were probably all already at the ball, which she assumed had started by now. She smiled softly thinking about having Seifer wrap his arms around her and dance to the same slow, soft song when they had first kissed. She pushed through the entrance gates and began walking up the stairs towards the increasingly loud sounds of music emanating from the Quad's direction. Then Quistis heard a sound so softly that she wasn't even sure she had really heard it. She turned around smiling, waiting to see if her boyfriend had been sitting on the bench waiting to surprise her. When she turned around, her smile was instantaneously replaces with an open jaw.

There he stood.

Right there in front of her.

"But…How..you…I saw…" Quistis sputtered.

"I paid him twice what you paid your pilot." Zell spoke, a sincere smile crossing his lips. "and he got here twice as fast."

Quistis ran to him and threw her arms around him. "…It's so good to see you home." Quistis said as her tears began to fall on Zell's shoulders.

Quistis pulled away so she could see his face and as she wiped away tears she said: "So, what have you been doing since you got home then?"

Zell looked like he was going to shed some tears as the smile left his lips.

"I don't know how he knew but Squall was here waiting for me and when I made it up to the gate with all my bags, Rinoa came running out and jumped on me. Of course, when Selphie jumped on me I fell over and we just laid there a minute. It felt so amazing to be home Quistis. I can't explain it. After we got up, there was Squall extending his hand to me. He asked if we could go do something for a little while and I said 'sure, let me just be away my bags' and he told me that the time we could spend together was more important than putting away my stuff. So I dropped it all, right there out in front of garden. We went down to Balamb together and just talked and talked. By the time we got back, the ball had started and I told him I was going to wait for you to get back."

Quistis looked at him and asked softly. "Did you see…Seifer?"

Zell looked down at the ground. "No…no I didn't."

Quistis lifted his chin to match his eyes to hers. "I'm so glad you're home. Let's go to the ball."

Zell smiled and nodded. "Only if you'll save a dance for me."

When they made it to the Quad, the sky was getting darker and darker. Yet, no one seemed to even notice that the darkened clouds were hanging over Balamb.

Zell beamed seeing all the people he had missed for so long dancing.

Quistis unintentionally began to scour the crowd for Seifer. She found him dancing with another girl out in the middle of the floor. She frowned unhappily.

As Quistis walked down the steps towards the dance floor, everyone began to notice she was back. Selphie and Rinoa immediately stopped dancing with their respective partners and ran over to her and pounced on her.

The girls couldn't resist a big hug. It was at this point that Zell decided to take his leave as the three girls whispered intimately.

He walked over to his two friends and couldn't help but smile and smile. It was utterly infectious.

"It's really good to have you back." Irvine said letting out an honest laugh.

"It really isn't the same here without you." Squall agreed.

"Thank you." Zell smiled and patted Squall on the back.

Zell saw the two girls come over and he moved to the side to allow them to return to their partners.

Zell looked at Rinoa. She gave a wincing headshake over her shoulder. Zell looked over where Rinoa had nodded.

There Quistis was, cutting in so she could be Seifer's partner. The girl looked slightly taken aback as she watched how tightly Seifer and Quistis held each other.

As Zell remembered why he hadn't wanted to come back to begin with, he shook it off just as quickly. Quistis was upfront with him and he had made his decision regardless.

Zell walked over to the punch table and poured himself a drink. He lifted his glass and put his arm out in their direction in a sort of semi-toast. He took a sip and placed his glass back on the table.

As he set the glass back down, he felt it again. That tiny drop that had hit him only hours before. He looked heavenward. Zell smiled as he saw the torrent before it hit him and everyone around him.

The screeching sounds of dance partners and the quick covering of heads with jackets, shirts, anything that would stop the rain made Zell laugh.

All of a sudden, everyone was emptying the entire place to run back inside Garden.

Quistis found herself alone, as Seifer smiled, gripped her hand one last time and then proceeded to run back inside.

Quistis stood there for a moment, just letting the rain soak through her skin and inside of her. She pushed the sopping strands of hair aside. She felt a presence behind her and she turned, knowing full well who stood there.

Zell was there, a golden smile radiated from his lips. A smile that would stretch on and on for an eternity within Quistis' soul.

Seeing his smile touched her to her core and she laughed. A laugh so warming that Zell would treasure the cascading sound in his memory forever.

"Come on." Quistis nodded towards the steps back towards the warm belly of Garden. The smile left Zell's face and she stopped in her tracks.

"If there is where it begins, let's let it begin in the rain." Zell said, looking upward and holding his arms outward.

When Zell's gaze returned to Quistis, she also was no longer smiling.

"And if this is where it ends?" Quistis posed the question to him seriously.

"Then let it end in rain." Zell replied.

Quistis walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her sopping clothes clinging to him. His hands found her waist and he began to sway back and forth.

There they danced, right there in the rain. It didn't matter who or what else was in their way, they were together. Right there in that moment, they were together…

Wow, 4 years and 19 chapters later it ends. It's been an absolute pleasure writing for all of you and I hope you enjoyed it. I had planned on posting this Jan. 29, (my birthday) but I ended up getting sick. Well, I would love to hear what you thought of the story in it's entirety or whatever your thoughts are. I would really appreciate reviews on the complete work though. I pray that I will be able to write for you again soon. But…

Until next time,

GrayFox


End file.
